Light's Hope
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: Unable to handle the way the guild treats him, Natsu leaves the guild. On his journey he makes new friends as they learn more about themselves along the way. However, as secrets are exposed, they will do anything they can to protect their world from any that dares to harm it. Summary sucks I know. Natsu x Hisui x Sayla. Crossover elements exist.
1. Chapter 1

**No… I won't give in.**

 _ **Welcome it… do not fight it.**_

 **NO! I… will… not….**

 _ **Give in.**_

 **NOOOOO!**

… **Ands that why I'm making another story. You may be thinking, don't I already have enough stories to work on? I know I do, but it's really hard to do that when you have more cancerous ideas floating in your head. Don't worry; I'm sure it will be fine. What's the worse that can happen?**

 **Anyway, in this story, Natsu leaves the guild when he has had it with their insults at him and their abuse. He makes new friends, they learn some secrets, and will do anything they can to protect their world from any that dares to harm it. This takes place before Tenrou Island. The pairing will be Natsu with both Hisui and Sayla. Interesting I know, or not, it's up to you really if you think this is an interesting pairing or not.**

 **Now you may think that with Natsu meeting new friends, you may be thinking, "Wow, he's going to make original epic characters with their own unique powers and not based off of anyone", I'm not… because I'm unoriginal. You'll see them when they appear, though you may not recognize them. It's fine though, I'll be sure to describe them and all of that.**

 **This will have crossover elements, but if you know me by now, you would have expected that. There are also different things from canon as well. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have you're opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter One: Leave it all behind**

It was a normal day at the guild like usual. Natsu and his team had just return from a mission they have completed. Currently, Natsu was being himself as he fought with other members of the guild. Gray was one among the members Natsu was brawling with.

"What did you say stripper?!" Natsu shouted at the ice mage.

"You heard me fire face!" Gray responded as they continued to fight like a bunch of idiots.

"Ugh… why can't they keep quiet?" Lucy groaned as she was getting a headache from their fighting and shouting.

"It's just who they are Lucy." Mira replied to her as the white hair female cleaned another mug.

"I know, but I wish they would quiet down at least. Especially Natsu, he's always the loudest of them." The blonde admitted to the white haired barmaid.

"Well, I guess you have a point." Mira agreed with Lucy at that part.

Currently, Natsu and Gray were still fighting each other, as Natsu unleashed a fire dragon's roar at the ice mage who managed to dodge. Unfortunately that same fire dragon's roar hit Erza's precious strawberry cheesecake. Her eyes were now wide and teary as her food was now burned to a crisp.

"M-My cake…" The red haired woman stuttered as she then sat up, rage in her eyes. "Who did this?!" She demanded, making everyone scared, though you can't blame them.

Everyone pointed at Natsu, who was now trying to convince the red haired that he didn't meant to ruin her cake as she marched toward him. His pleas went unheard as everyone cringe at the beating the pink haired male got from the angry Erza.

Eventually, she was satisfied as the beaten form of Natsu laid before her. Natsu had bruises all over him as she walked away.

"That's what you get for ruining my cake Natsu. Learn more control." The red haired woman scolded him as she went to the Guild's kitchen to get another strawberry cheesecake.

As Natsu was struggling to get back up, everyone else laughed at him for getting punished by Erza, shouting things at him while they laughed.

"You should be more careful Natsu."

"Seeing you get beaten was hilarious."

"That's what happens when you get too annoying."

They kept doing this as Natsu managed to get back on his feet, at least somewhat. While he didn't show it, he felt like he was going to break down.

' _Why?_ ' Natsu began to think to himself as he managed to get to a table where no one was at, where no one would look. ' _Why do they always do this to me?_ ' The pink haired male thought to himself in a depress mood as he sat at the table. ' _They never do this to anyone else, why am I the exception?_ '

This always happened to him as he tried to calm down and not shed a single tear, or else someone might see him. Ever since he joined the guild, he was always treated rather horribly compared to everyone else. It was even worse for him since everyone always seemed to treat him like trash. Because of this, he always felt depressed. Even back when he was a child, he felt like if he didn't meet everyone's expectations or if he didn't do his best to behave himself, then he was pretty much worthless. This mind set simply got worse when Igneel left him to who knows where the fire dragon could be, as Igneel seemed to be the only one who cared about him, aside from…

Natsu shook his head; he didn't want to think about _that_ either right now. If he did, then he would surely break down on the spot. No matter what he did, even when he helped protect and save everyone, they all still treat him less than the worms in the dirt. The pink haired male only wanted to be accepted for who he is. Why was he the one that had to be force to change while everyone else was allowed to be themselves? It doesn't help when people talk bad about him, even when they think he wasn't listening, just like earlier when he heard Lucy and Mira get on him about being loud.

Natsu prepared to get back up, as he didn't feel like being at the guild hall anymore. He then started to leave, and no one, not a simple person, seemed too noticed. That, and when he hears some of the other members talking about him in a negative way again, hurt his already damaged heart.

Eventually, he managed to arrive back at his house. As he entered the house that he built for himself and Happy, he laid down on the couch. Already, he was thinking about the same thoughts from earlier once more.

' _What did I do to deserve this?_ ' Natsu bitterly thought to himself as he began to feel more depressed, ' _I tried to make them happy, I tried to behave, I tried to not be destructive, so why is this till happening to me?_ ' The fire dragon slayer asked himself in his mind as a couple of tears threatened to fall from his face. It wasn't like the pink haired male didn't try to control his magic. It was just destructive in nature, though even Igneel once told Natsu that his flames seemed to be more destructive compared to other fire users and fire dragons. He tried to contain the damage he causes; he didn't mean to destroy anyone's homes or anything like that. Natsu also tried to behave himself as well, but with how everyone else acts normally, he wanted to be normal like them. Yet he's the one they always get on for behaving bad. Like as if he was a dog while everyone else were his owners or something.

Natsu then thought about all the times they tried to help his guild and others. He tried to make them happy, and he tried to protect them and save them. And yet, despite all of that, they made him feel worthless. They yelled at him, they insult him, and they beat him. What does Natsu do? He simply puts up a fake smile, a façade to make it seem like it doesn't bother him.

' _Is this all I'm good for?_ ' Natsu thought to himself once again, unable to stop the tears from going down his face this time, ' _Am I only good for being a punching bag for everyone? Do my feelings not matter to them?_ ' Natsu couldn't take these thoughts as he began to silently sob a little as the tears went down his face. He tried to wipe them away with his arm, even though it didn't help much as he kept crying.

This went on for a couple of minutes with Natsu silently crying to himself as he lay on his couch. After he calmed down somewhat, a new thought came to him.

' _What… what if I left? Would they notice? Would they even care?_ ' These questions filled Natsu's mind as he sat up on the couch. Maybe… maybe it as for the best if he left. No one would care. No one would miss him. In fact, the pink haired dragon slayer thought that they might even be joyful that he left, if they noticed of course.

' _I want to be free to be who I am; I don't want to feel like this anymore._ ' Natsu thought to himself as he got up from the couch, and headed to his room. He won't take this anymore. If they don't want him, then they shall get their wish.

After a couple of minutes of getting anything he needs, he looked ready to head out. Where the pink haired male plans to go though, he doesn't know. Looking at one side of his room, he saw all the things that he kept from his missions to help remember all the times he had with the guild, his memory wall. Natsu shed another tear, knowing that he may probably never see them again. But it's for the best; Natsu now realized that this wasn't his home. He may never find a place he can call home, he may never find a place where he could be himself and truly belong. But better to be alone and free, then stay with others and feel like a piece of trash that no one wants.

Natsu exited the house that he may never see again. He knows that Happy will be fine, the blue exceed can stay with either Lucy or Lisanna maybe. He was hardly around anymore anyway.

' _Well… only one thing to do._ ' Natsu thought to himself as he put his hand where his guild mark was. Looking away, as he couldn't bear to see himself do this, he burned off the Fairy Tail guild mark off. Once the deed was done, he began to walk away from the building.

As he arrived at the hill overlooking Magnolia, he turned to look at it one last time, believing that this might be the last time he will ever see this town.

"…Farewell, everyone." Natsu quietly spoke to himself, as tears went down his face once more as he walked away from the town, walking away from Fairy Tail. A new chapter has started in his life, as he left his old home, leaving it all behind.

 **And that's that. So what do you think? Good? Bad? Want me too kill myself? Let me know.**

 **Next time: Enter! Ragtagg the Warrior.**


	2. Chapter 2

**How does this story already have so many favorites and follows? I only had one chapter out. I know compared to everyone else this amount of faves and follows aren't much but to me that's a lot. Don't get me wrong, this makes me happy, but it's still surprising.**

 **Anyway, for the next few chapters we will be introducing my completely unoriginal OCs that I based off of something else.**

 **In case anyone's wondering, Fairy Tail won't be appearing again until the Grand Magic Games happens.**

 **Also, in case anyone's wondering "Why Hisui and Sayla with Natsu? That seems like an odd pairing." I'm trying to be different.**

 **Reminder, there are some things different from Canon, just to remind you all. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have you're opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Two: Enter! Ragtagg the Warrior**

Black eyes opened to see light shining bright into Natsu's face as he woke up from his sleep. The now former Fairy Tail wizard decided to set up camp in a forest. The pink haired male still didn't know where he would go, so he simply just decided to travel for now.

"Alright, better get moving." Natsu told himself as he picked up his things once more as he headed out once more. As he walked through the thick trees, his thoughts went back to Fairy Tail.

' _I wonder how they are doing? Did they noticed I was gone… or do they simply don't care?_ ' These thoughts continued to fill Natsu's mind as he was now feeling more depressed. Natsu then shook his head from that line of thinking. ' _No… it doesn't matter anymore. I'm not with Fairy Tail anymore. Whatever happens there or how they are doing is no longer my concern._ ' Natsu thought to himself as he continued onward.

However, as he went on his way, a bunch of bandits suddenly appeared from the bushes surrounding the fire dragon slayer.

"Look what we have here," One of them began to speak, "A lone traveler on OUR turf. Hand over your things and maybe we'll go easy on you." He finished as the other bandits laughed.

Natsu simply sighed; he really didn't want to deal with these goons right now. He figured he might as well take care of them.

Before he did anything though, a loud scream was heard from where the bandits came from. They all turned around to see another bandit appear from the shadows of the trees. For some reason he looked downright terrified.

"RUN! S-Some sort of monster is killing-!" The bandit couldn't finish his sentence as all of a sudden, a massive sword came right though the man's chest, killing him instantly as his body fell.

This of course causes the other bandits to freeze in fear by what they saw. Natsu was also shocked, but not out of fear, but from the man being killed. Looking back up, he and the bandits saw the figure responsible for it appeared from the trees.

To Natsu, the figure was covered in dark gray and red armor, with the red giving off a glow. The figure's leggings looked like they were made up of some kind of metal chains that covered the armored person's entire legs. The man also had dark metal boots with some red glowing at the top of them where they covered his leg joints. He as also wearing gauntlets that looked the same like the boots he was wearing. His head was also covered, so the pink haired male couldn't see what he looked like underneath it. The helm he was wearing had some sort of dark shadow covering the front of his face, with only two glowing red eyes to be seen from the front, though Natsu couldn't tell if those were actually his eye color or if the helmet make it seem that way. The rest of the helmet was a glowing red with the tope looking like a type of crown as well. He looked a bit muscular as well, nothing like Laxus or Elfman, but still muscular compared to most people. All in all, he looked rather intimidating to the fire dragon slayer.

"What do we have hear?" The figure began to speak as he walked forward, "More bandits attacking another traveler. Don't worry, this will be quick." He then raised his sword once more as he charged are the bandits.

"D-Don't just stand there! Attack!" Another of the bandits told the rest, as they charged at the armored man.

Now usually when something like this happens, Natsu would have jumped in to help. However, he wanted to see what this man would do, as he never seen anyone like this before. That and he had a feeling that the man was able to handle himself.

Natsu's feeling was right when the man then plunge his sword into one of the bandit's chest, getting the other bandits to be froze in fear as they saw the armored figure kill another bandit.

"RUN!" The first bandit screamed as they tried to get away.

"Oh no you don't!" The armored figure then, with speed that caught Natsu off guard, charged at the farthest bandit, before slamming himself into the bandit. The force alone killed the thug as the remaining two bandits tried to get away.

The figure replied to this by jumping from where he was onto the second bandit. Due to the force he was unleashing when he landed on the thug, it killed the bandit. Without even looking, he threw his sword at the last one, killing him as well.

The figure looked around to see his handy work as he went to pick up his sword.

Natsu was surprised to see this man taking out all the bandits all by himself the way he did. While he might not agree with him killing the bandits, he was still impressed by what he saw. However, the reason this was interesting and confusing the pink haired dragon slayer was because during the whole time, he didn't feel any magic coming from him, nor did he feel any magic coming from the weapon or armor.

The figure then turned to Natsu as he began to walk toward him.

"Are you alright?" The figure asked Natsu, getting him to snap out of his thoughts about.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I would have taken care of them myself if you haven't showed up." Natsu replied to him.

"Really? You didn't look like you would though." The armored person responded back.

"I may not look like it, but I can fight." Natsu then put out his hand to the armored man. "My name's Natsu Dragneel." Natsu introduced himself, as he figured that was something he should do.

The armored man put out his own hand and shook it with Natsu's hand. "The name's Ragtagg. It's nice to meet you Natsu."

"No problem, but may I ask what are you doing out here?" Natsu asked him, as for someone who wore the armor Ragtagg was wearing would seem odd for a place like a forest.

"Oh, I agreed to help a nearby town to rid of the bandits. I was low on money, so I decided to help out. Of course, getting the chance to help others is also a bonus. And getting to cut down any enemies in general is also a bonus." Ragtagg replied.

"There's a town nearby?" Natsu asked him again, wanting to make sure he heard him right.

"Yeah. Come on I'll take you there." Ragtagg offered to the pink haired male, who agreed as the armored male led Natsu the way to the town. On the way, Natsu wanted to ask him something else.

"Hey Ragtagg." Natsu began to speak, getting the armored man's attention.

"Yeah?"

"The way you said that you accepted to help the town for money, are you not a part of a guild?" The pink haired make asked.

"No, I'm not a part of any guild. I'm simply traveling right now, see what kinds of challenge the world can bring to me." Ragtagg answered.

"I see, may I ask what kind of magic you use?" Natsu asked him. The dragon slayer wanted to know what kind of abilities the armored male was capable of when he saw him take down the bandits.

"HAH!" Ragtagg let out a loud laugh, "I don't use magic. I'm a warrior, not a mage."

"Huh?" Natsu was now confused.

"I guess you would be surprised, since from what I have seen not many know of warriors. Instead of magic, I simply rely on my physical strength alone. Of course if I get angry that helps as well." Ragtagg explained to Natsu.

"Whoa, that's pretty cool." Natsu admitted.

Eventually, they managed to arrive at the town that Ragtagg talked about. After he went to get his reward for solving the town's bandit problem, both he and Natsu figured the best thing to do next was to get something to eat.

'A LITTLE WHILE LATER'

"Ah, that was good." Natsu told the warrior as he patted his now full stomach.

"Indeed it was. It's been a while since I had a good meal." Ragtagg replied, as the warrior didn't have much food before arriving at this town.

"Hey Ragtagg," Natsu began to speak, getting the warrior's attention, "What are you planning to do now?"

"Hm…," The armored warrior tried to think about what he plans to do next, "Well, I would most likely continue my travels, see where my feet take me."

"I see." Natsu spoke, but then an idea came to the pink haired male. "I know, why don't we travel together?"

Ragtagg was caught my surprised by that question. Seeing his confusion, Natus began to explain his reasoning.

"We're both traveling, and don't really have an exact location to go. I'm also interested of you're warrior abilities as well. Maybe we can also have duels sometimes since you and I both enjoy fights." Natsu explained.

Ragtagg began to ponder about Natsu's offer. It's true, he didn't really have an exact place he needed to go, and he does enjoy fights. Ragtagg then let out a grin.

"Alright Natsu, You got yourself a deal!" The armored warrior agreed.

"Sweet!"

"But don't mess with my stuff."

"I won't."

So after they finished eating, and stacking up on any supplies that they needed, they headed out from the town to continue their travels.

 **Ragtagg has appeared. And if anyone has figured it out, yes he is based off of the WoW Youtuber Ragtagg because I'm unoriginal.**

 **If things seem boring so far I apologize. Hopefully things will get more exciting as the story goes on. Also sorry if the describing part sucks, I'm not good at describing things.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Next time: Here's Nixxiom and Moocluck!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Huh, I'm still surprised that this story is already well liked so far. We're only two chapters in as well. I'm happy, but also confuse.**

 **Anyway, in this chapter, Nixxiom and Moocluck will be here. I'm sure at least a few of you know who these are. Or at least the actually versions of them, as the ones in this story are only based off of them. Of course, Nixxiom will be a human here for obvious reasons. Again, sorry if things are slow right now, but it should get more exciting later on. Also, don't worry; I will try to make the background for these two relevant. Their background, or at least how they got their magic and power are somewhat connected to the villains I have planned for this story. Again, things are different from canon here, which includes Natsu's and E.N.D's back-story. You'll see it eventually.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Three: Here's Nixxiom and Moocluck**

"Hey Moocluck." An echo like voice was heard as the owner of the voice struck down another dark mage. This person was covered in dark blue armor, which included the giant shoulder pads on him as well. He carried a simple plain sword with him, which he was currently using as well. The only thing that wasn't just armor was the dark blue hood he was wearing. The only visible parts of his face was his mouth and nose, his eyes weren't visible. This person was named Nixxiom.

"Yeah?" Another voice questioned as he launched some sort of dark green fire at another dark mage. This person was wearing red colored robes and a hood that covered his entire face aside from his eyes. There were some spots of green and gray in certain areas, like on the gloves and waist. He didn't seem to have a weapon on him either. This person was named Moocluck.

"Do you ever get the feeling that," Nixxiom started to say as he struck down another dark mage, "None of the bad guys we face are a threat?"

"Well, now that you mention it…" Moocluck begin to reply, but then saw another dark mage trying to get away. "Oh, hold that thought!" The red robed male replied as he launched another green fireball at the dark mage, landing a direct hit as the mage's body fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Hm… anyway, as I was saying. If these dark guilds and bandits want us to take them more seriously, then they shouldn't make themselves so darn easy to beat!" Nixxiom explained to the other male, as the dark blue armored male wanted a challenge from these dark guilds. They didn't notice one of the dark mages get away in the forest.

Speaking of the forest, a certain pink haired fire dragon slayer and warrior were currently traveling through the forest. They may or may not be lost.

"ARGH! Where is the exit to this stupid forest?!" Ragtagg shouted, as he was clearly getting angry from not finding another town.

"Calm down, I'm sure we're almost out." Natsu tried to calm down the warrior. However, Natsu wouldn't admit but he too was getting annoyed that they haven't found a way out of the tree infested area.

"We better be, or else I'll start cutting these stupid tree's down if I have too!" Ragtagg once again shouted.

' _Man, and people say I get angry fast.'_ Natsu thought to himself as the dragon slayer sweat dropped at the sight of the warrior getting more mad.

However, before anything else can be said or thought, the dark mage from earlier came to view. Of course, Natsu and Ragtagg didn't know that this was a dark mage and thought that he could help them out.

"Excuse me," Natsu begin to speak, getting the dark mage's attention. The dark mage was about to say something until…

"Got you, you little piece of crud!" Nixxiom's voice was heard as he charged from the trees and plunged his sword into the dark mage's body, killing him instantly. "*Whew* That's the last dark mage."

"Dang it Nixxiom! I wanted to take him out, I saw him first!" Moocluck shouted at the dark blue armored male as he also came out of the trees as well.

"No, I saw him first!" Nixxiom countered as he took his sword out of the dark mage's body. Before Moocluck could reply however…

"Who the (BEEP) are you?!" Both Natsu and Ragtagg shouted, getting the two's attention. They were just as surprised to see someone else around here that wasn't a bandit or dark mage.

"Who are we? Who are you?!" Moocluck shouted back.

"We asked first!" Natsu shouted back again.

'A FEW MINUTES LATER'

"So you accepted a job to take care of a dark guild here?" Ragtagg asked again, wanting to make sure that the warrior heard right. After the four stopped their four-way shouting competition, they all managed to introduce themselves to each other. Nixxiom and Moocluck also managed to explain why they were out here.

"Yeah, we were low on money, and the town was willing to pay a lot. So we decided to help out." Nixxiom explained to the dragon slayer and the warrior.

"So there's a town nearby then?" Natsu questioned.

"Yeah, we can take you to the town if you want." Moocluck offered them.

"Sure, that sounds nice." The pink haired fire dragon slayer accepted the offer.

"I'm fine with that as well." Ragtagg also accepted, as he was glad that they were about to get out of this stupid forest.

"Hm…" Nixxiom was simply staring at the pink haired male, who noticed the look he was getting from the dark blue armored figure. "I don't know why Natsu, but I feel I've seen you from somewhere before."

"Huh?" Natsu, Ragtagg, and even Moocluck were confused by Nixxiom's words.

"What do you mean? I think we would have remembered if we saw him before." Moocluck told the dark blue armored male, who wasn't listening as he continued to think. Then, like a firework exploding in his head, he now recalled why Natsu looked familiar.

"I remember now! I saw you in a magazine. You're a mage of that one guild Tail Fairy."

"You mean Fairy Tail?" Ragtagg asked him.

"…No I'm pretty sure it was Tail Fairy." Nixxiom responded back, getting Moocluck to sigh from his friend's stupidity.

Natsu however, widen his eyes from hearing that, before a sadden look appeared on his face. This of course got Nixxiom's and Moocluck's attention. Ragtagg stayed silent, as the warrior was already told about what happened.

"I'm… I'm no longer a part of Fairy Tail." Natsu told them.

"Huh? Why? Did something happen?" Moocluck once again asked the pink haired male.

"Not really, I just didn't feel like it was the place for me anymore." Natsu answered him. That wasn't a complete lie; the pink haired male just didn't add the part about how he felt unwanted there.

"Ah, I know what you mean. You stay at a place for a while, but then want to see if you can find better. Don't worry Natsu, I'm sure you'll find a place that will be right for you." Nixxiom replied to him, getting the fire dragon slayer to smile.

"Thanks Nixxiom, that's actually really helpful." Natsu thanked the dark blue armored figure.

"It was? I mean of course it was!" Nixxiom replied, trying to sound like he meant to do that.

"Anyway, let's head back to the town to get our reward Nixxiom. Don't worry, it's not far." Moocluck assured Natsu and Ragtagg.

"Alright!" Natsu exclaimed happily, glad that he and Ragtagg were about to find a place to get more supplies. Also more food, can't forget about food.

'MUCH LATER'

Eventually, the four managed to find the town that Nixxiom and Moocluck took the job from. Both Natsu and Ragtagg went ahead to get more supplies for their journey, while Nixxiom and Moocluck also went to get supplies. Well Moocluck was, Nixxiom was just buying things that looked interesting to him.

The four also decided to get something to eat as well. Let's just say… the four of them may have bankrupted the restaurant they were eating at. Luckily, they had the money for the food.

"Alright, that was good." Natsu told the other three as they got ready to leave the town.

"Yeah, now I don't feel like I'm going to starve." Ragtagg also agreed with the fire dragon slayer.

"Well, I think we're going to head out now." Nixxiom told Natsu and Ragtagg, but before anything else can happen, Natsu began to speak again.

"Nixxiom, Moocluck, where are you two planning on going?" The pink haired mage asked them. This got them to be surprised by the question, before Moocluck spoke.

"Well, we're just heading where the road takes us." The red robed male answered. "Why you ask?" Moocluck questioned as Natsu simply smiled.

"Ragtagg and I are heading that way as well. Why don't we all travel together?" Natsu suggested to the two, getting them off guard from the question.

"Really? You want all of us to travel together?" Nixxiom asked again, wanting to make sure that he heard him right.

"Yeah, it would be fun. What do you say?" Natsu told them, as he's now waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine with traveling together." Ragtagg agreed with Natsu, mainly because that means he can see what Nixxiom and Moocluck are made of when it comes to their power.

Both Nixxiom and Moocluck turned to each other, and they didn't really see a problem with that. They have nothing better to do anyway, so this was fine. They turned back to Natsu, who was still waiting for an answer.

"Alright, you got yourself a deal and two new travel buddies!" Nixxiom answered Natsu.

"Great!" Natsu cheered happily. He didn't really know why he was willing to trust them already, but he had a feeling that these two are trustworthy.

"You two better not touch my stuff though." Moocluck warned them.

"Don't touch my stuff either and we'll be good." Ragtagg responded back, as Moocluck seemed alright with that answer.

The four travelers then left the town to continue their journey.

 **Alright, there's that chapter. Again, sorry if things are a bit boring right now. Things will get better in a few chapters, hopefully.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Next time: Matty is in the house!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people, it's me again with another chapter for you all to either like or hate.**

 **In this one, Matty will make his appearance, and like the other unoriginal OCs, he's based on another WoW youtuber called Big Matty. Why? Because I'm unoriginal.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Four: Matty is in the house**

On the dirty road in the middle of a plain field was what looked like a Bar of sorts. It looked pretty old; however it was still filled with all kinds of people who traveled the road. People were drinking, talking, betting, and pretty much anything else you could think of.

However, the door to the building opened to reveal our heroes rushing in, and they were soaking wet.

"Dang it Moocluck! Why did we listen to you about camping in the woods?" Nixxiom questioned him as the blue armored male looked very annoyed.

"What are you talking about? It was Natsu's idea!" The red robed male responded, giving Natsu a glare.

"Hey! I didn't say we had too. You guys agreed to camp out!" The pink haired fire dragon slayer countered.

Why are they arguing about camping, and why are they wet? Well because it was currently raining and thundering outside right now. Now they are trying to put the blame on one another because their idiots.

Ragtagg, the only one who wasn't arguing, as he was too tired from running from the rain to argue back, simply headed to the bar to get something to drink. The armored person sat at one of seats at the bar. He also took off his helmet, allowing his black hair to be free, and making his face visible.

"Hello there," The bartender greeted him, "Is there anything you like?"

"Yeah, give me a good old fashion beer." The warrior told him.

"Understood, it will be right up." The bartender then left to go get his drink.

After a few minutes, the others at the front of the door ceased their arguing as they simply went to sit at one of the tables near them.

"Man, I'm hungry." Natsu told both Nixxiom and Moocluck as he grabbed a menu that was on the center of the table.

"Yeah, I hope they have something I enjoy here." Nixxiom replied to the other two as he also grabbed a menu.

"Nixxiom, I still don't understand why you even need to eat." Moocluck spoke, getting Nixxiom to look at him and getting Natsu to look confused as to what the red robed figure meant.

"What do you mean by that Moocluck?" The blue armored male questioned.

"Well because you're undea-."

"Hello," A voice called to them. They look to see a female waitress standing near their table. "Can I get you all anything to eat and drink?" She asked them in a polite tone. Seeing that they were able to get food now, they ordered what they wanted to the waitress.

As that was happening, the bartender returned to where Ragtagg was at the bar with his beer. Thanking the worker, the black haired warrior then proceeded to chugged down the drink with ease.

"Ah… haven't had a good beer like that in a while." He told himself, as he asked for another beer from the bartender.

As he ordered his drink, someone sat at the seat next to him.

"Excuse me mate," The person spoke to the bartender, getting his attention, "I would like a large beer please."

"No problem sir." The bartender replied with a smile as he went to get the drinks.

Ragtagg looked next to him to see a person who clearly didn't look like he was from around here. He had brown hair, and had a goatee with sideburns as well. He looked to be covered in leather armor, from his shoulder pads, chest, gloves, leggings, feet and was wearing a belt as well. He didn't seem to have a weapon on him. The person was also wearing a purple tabard as well.

The warrior didn't dwell on this for too long as his drink was brought to him. But then Ragtagg then noticed the other guy's drink brought to him, which was way larger than his glass. The leather wearer simply chugged the whole thing without much problem.

"Ah… that hit the spot." He told himself as he smiled with content.

"Hey bartender, I want a large beer now." Ragtagg requested while saying that a bit louder for the person next to him to hear him. It seemed to work as the other guy was now looking at Ragtagg with a simple stare.

After a few moments, the black haired male got his drink as he drank the whole think in a few seconds. Ragtagg was content with that. He could now prove that even the might Ragtagg can chug down any drink, no matter how big, or how strong it was.

"Bartender, I would like two large beers please." The brown haired leather wearer also requested, which got Ragtagg to look at him with a small glare. The person had a little smirk as he saw Ragtagg looking at him.

This caused the black haired warrior to glare at him. It was clear that a challenge was on!

Anyway, back with the other three, they were simply waiting for their meals as they discuss random things. What kind of things? Pretty much anything that came to mind. After a couple more minutes, the waitress returned with their orders.

"Here you go." She told them with a smile as she handed them their food and drinks.

"Thank you miss." Moocluck thanked her.

"Yeah thank you." Nixxiom also made sure to thank her.

"Thank you very much." Natsu thanked her as well as he smiled, However what he didn't noticed was that the waitress was now blushing a little from his smile.

"Oh, it was no problem. If you need anything, just give a holler." She told them as she walked away, with the blush still on her face.

Natsu turned to proceed to eat his food, but then noticed Moocluck and Nixxiom looking at him with deadpanned stares. Needless to say, the pink haired dragon slayer was confused.

"…What?" Natsu asked them.

"Nothing." They both spoke at the same time, as they dig into their food.

After a couple more minutes, what used to be full plates to the brink were now completely devoid of food. They were really hungry, especially when you have someone like Natsu and Nixxiom hungry.

"Ah… that hit the spot." The blue armored male stated as rubbed his now full stomach. It has been a while since they had a good meal, since for the past few days they had nothing but hunted for food since they ran out of supplies on them.

"Yeah, that was delicious." Natsu agreed with Nixxiom as he also patted his now full stomach.

"Hey… I just noticed something." Moocluck started to speak, getting the other two's attention, "Where's Ragtagg?"

That question got them to remember that they haven't seen Ragtagg since they got into the building. They looked around only to see a somewhat large crowd gathered at the bar.

"I don't know, but what's going over there?" Natsu asked them as he pointed at the bar where the other people were at. The two turned to see the large crowd at the bar as well.

"I don't know, let's see." Moocluck suggested as he got up from the table and headed to the crowd, as Natsu and Nixxiom followed the red robed male.

They managed to arrive at the crowd. They looked to see what they were all cheering and betting about, and they saw Ragtagg having some sort of drinking match with some other person. Needless to say, the three were confused as to why the warrior was doing that.

With Ragtagg, he was now downing his thirty-sixth beer as his opponent had also finish his thirty-sixth beer.

"I got to admit mate, you're pretty good." The brown haired man told the warrior, "But you won't last. I'm the best drinker around."

"We'll see about that pal!" The black haired warrior replied with fire in his eyes as he downed another drink.

"By the way," The leather wearer began to say as he chugged another beer down, "What's your name? I would like to know who I'm going to beat after all."

"HAH! You wish! However, the name's Ragtagg. What about you?" The warrior questioned as he once again drank another beer.

"I like your spirit. And the name's Matty. Nice to meet you." The now identified Matty told him as he also drank another beer.

"Uh… sirs, if you keep drinking, you're going to drink all the beer we have in stock." The bartender tried to tell them. Since where their location is, it usually takes a few days to get more stocks of beer.

"Don't worry mate, I'm sure my new pal here is about to give in anyway." Matty told him, however Ragtag simply laughed.

"Yeah right! You're the one who's going to give in buddy." Ragtagg replied with a grin, to which Matty returned with his own grin.

The bartender simply cried anime tears as he realized that they weren't going to stop.

'LATER'

"Ow… my head…" Ragtagg spoke as he woke up.

"Ugh… why do I feel like my head has been put in a blender?" Matty also began to wake up.

"About time you two woke up." They both looked up to see Moocluck, Nixxiom, and Natsu looking at them. Moocluck was the one who spoke, "You both drank so much that you all passed out on the spot." The red robbed male informed them.

"Oh." Matty spoke as he looked around. They were still in the bar, however they were less people than they were earlier.

"I have to hand it to you," Ragtagg began to speak to the leather wearer, getting his attention as the warrior went to put back his helmet on. "You were a worthy opponent."

"You too mate," Matty then turned to the other three, "And who are you three by the way?" The brown haired male asked them.

"I'm Natsu, it's nice to meet you." The fire dragon slayer greeted him.

"The name's Moocluck." The red robed figure introduced himself.

"And I'm Nixxiom." The blue armored male also greeted the leather wearer.

"Well hello there you three. My name's Matty, it's a please to meet you." The brown haired male introduced himself. "So I'm assuming you're all with together?"

"Yeah," Natsu answered him, "We're simply traveling to see places as of right now."

"Really? What a coincidence! I myself am also traveling the world to see what it has to offer." Matty replied to them.

"Then how about I make an offer," Ragtagg spoke to him, getting Matty's attention, "How about you travel with us? We currently have the same idea, and we cou,d have more of those drinking matches. What do you say?"

Matty was surprised by the offer. He wouldn't expect for him to be invited to join their little party. The brown haired leather wearer looked at the other three.

"You three okay with that?" Matty asked them, wanting to make sure that they were alright with him coming along.

"Sure! The more the merrier I say!" Natsu told him. He was alright with having another travel buddy to have fun with.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that as long as you don't take my stuff." Nixxiom told him.

"So I guess you agree then?" Moocluck questioned him, and Matty simply gave them a smile.

"Alright, sure! I'll join you guys. You all seem like a fun bunch." The leather wearer agreed.

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road!" Ragtagg stood up from the ground, but then he grabbed his head, "Ow… head still hurts."

The others simply sweat dropped.

"By the way, did you guys pay for the food and drinks?" Ragtagg asked them, wanting to make sure that they were leaving without forgetting to pay for their drinks and meals.

"Don't worry; I have paid the waitress and the bartender." Natsu assured them, before he continued, "However, the waitress gave me a paper with numbers on it. I don't know why."

The pink haired fire dragon slayer then noticed the four giving him a deadpanned stare.

"…What?"

"Nothing." Nixxiom and Moocluck told him, as both Ragtagg and Matty couldn't help but share a chuckle from the pink haired male's density, which only confused Natsu even more.

 **Alright, there's that chapter.**

 **Good news, we're taking a break from OC introduction, so no need to worry about that right now. Next chapter will show them arriving at Crocus where a certain green hair princess will make her appearance.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Next time: Palaces, princesses, and love oh my!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, it's me again with another chapter for you all to either like or hate. In this one, the group arrives at Crocus, where they will meet a certain green hair princess.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Five: Palaces, Princesses, and Love oh my!**

"Are we there yet?" Nixxiom asked the others as they traveled on the road. According to what Ragtagg, who had the map, they should be arriving at a city called Crocus soon. Of course, a couple of them were getting impatient as they were getting hungry, and they didn't have any food on them, "I'm getting hungry."

"Yeah I'm getting hungry too." Natsu agreed with the blue armored male, as his stomach growled to prove his point.

"Maybe if you two would shut up we'll get there faster." Moocluck responded in an annoyed tone. He already has difficulty dealing with only Nixxiom, and now he as to deal with everyone else as well.

"Oh relax Moocluck," Matty replied to the red robed male as he drank one of his beers he had on him, "You can't blame them for getting hungry. It has been a while since we last ate."

"Yeah but complaining isn't going to solve anything." Moocluck replied to the leather wearer, who only chuckled as he finished his beer.

Ragtagg simply ignored them as he continued to look at the map he had as they continued on the road. To the warrior, it didn't seem like they are almost there, which was a relief to the armored male, as he wanted to get food as well. That and to stop listening to the others whining.

"Unless I'm mistaken," Ragtagg began to speak, getting the other's attention, "We should see the city over this hill." The warrior finished as he pointed at the hill in front of them as the road lead to it.

"Sweet, let's go!" Natsu exclaimed with happiness, glad that they will arrive at a place with food soon. The pink haired fire dragon slayer ran in order to get on the hill to see the city.

"Wait up Natsu!" Nixxiom shouted as he also ran to the dragon slayer, with the others right behind him.

The others arrived at the top of the hill only to see Natsu simply standing there with a surprised look. Confused, they all look until they too were surprised from what they were seeing.

The city of Crocus was way bigger than the group thought to was, and the size of the city kind of caught them off guard. They also spotted what looked like a palace of some sorts in the center of the city, which dwarfed the city below.

"Holy cow this city's huge!" Matty shouted as they continued to look at the city.

"What kind of city is this?" Nixxiom questioned as Ragtagg looked at his map to see. The warrior then looked back at the others.

"It appears that this city if the capital city of Fiore." The warrior informed the rest of the group.

"The capital of the country?" Matty asked, and then looked back at the massive city, "Well that explains why it's so big, and why there's a giant palace in the center of it."

"Yeah, what do you think Nixxiom?" Moocluck turned to ask his friend only to see the blue armored male and the pink haired dragon slayer no longer at the spots they were at, "Where did they go?!"

"Come on guys!" They all looked down the hill to see Natsu and Nixxiom waving at them.

"We want to see the city!" Nixxiom exclaimed back as both him and Natsu then ran into the massive city.

The others only sighed, or chuckled in Matty's case, as they all ran to the capital city as well.

Just like they expected, there were a lot of people in this city. The massive crows got on Moocluck's nerves, as he hated large crowds. The others didn't seem to mind as Nixxiom and Natsu were looking around the city like kids in a candy store. However, the group couldn't help but noticed that it looked like some sort of festival was going on, if the booths, tables, and all of the other festival stuff was any indication.

"What's going on here?" Ragtagg questioned in confusion as they continued to looked around the city.

"Looks like a festival going on." Matty responded to the armored warrior, as the leather wearer saw the booths. His eyes widen in excitement as he saw a booth selling all kinds of beer.

"But for what purpose?" Moocluck wondered as they continued to make their way through the street.

"Guys look!" Nixxiom exclaimed as they saw a booth selling food," Food!"

"Finally!" Natsu shouted in joy as he and the blue armored male ran to the booth to get some food.

Moocluck looked to see Matty at the booth were all the beer was being sold. Ragtagg must have walked off elsewhere in the city. The red robed figure simply sighed; guess they were going to enjoy themselves. He then headed in a random direction, knowing that he can find the others when they are ready to head out as he tried to find something that interested him.

Currently with Ragtagg, he was trying to find some games that he can do to pass the time. Since this was a festival, might as well enjoy himself before they all leave the city. It doesn't look like there was anything too interesting. However, the warrior then noticed a massive crowd of people surrounding what looked like a stage of sorts. Curious, he walked to what was going on. As he approached, he saw a rather small person on the stage wearing a pumpkin helmet as he began to speak.

"Hello everyone! How are you doing today?" He called out, as the crowd let out a cheer, "That's good to hear! Kabo!" The small pumpkin person exclaimed as the crowd continued to cheer. "Today, we will pick a person from the crowd to perform for us to enjoy! No need to be shy, we're all here to enjoy ourselves!" He told them as the crowd of people simply exclaimed with happiness more.

Ragtagg was rather interested in this. What kind of performing did he mean? The warrior snapped out of his thoughts as the small pumpkin man continued.

"Of course, we have a lovely guest with us today! Allow me to introduce you all to none other than Princess Hisui herself!" The pumpkin man exclaimed.

Ragtagg looked to the back of the crowd as the people cheered. The armored male noticed that there was a table on what looked like an elevated platform, no doubt to keep people from getting too the princess. The black haired warrior saw a woman with green hair tied into a ponytail and was wearing a white dress. She was waving at the people as they cheered for the princess. Ragtagg also noticed all of the guards around her, especially the rather tall man next to her.

"She will be here with us to enjoy the show! Kaba!" The short pumpkin man exclaimed to the crowd, who cheered even more. The short man went on, "Now then, who will be the first person to perform for us? Let's see." The man then scanned the crowd with is eyes. After a few moments, he points at Ragtagg, "You there! How about you come up here?" Needless to say Ragtagg was surprised to be picked.

"Me?" He questioned, as the crows looked at the warrior.

"Yeah you! Don't be shy come up here! Kabo!" The short pumpkin person replied through the microphone, "Everyone, let's encourage him!"

The people began to cheer again as Ragtagg began to feel rather uncomfortable from all the attention. But… he didn't see the harm in doing this, who knows it may be fun.

"Alright." Ragatgg replied as he made his way to the stage.

Currently with the others, they met back up as they finished going threw the things that caught there interest.

"Anything else we can do here?" Nixxiom asked the others as he finished eating a hot dog.

"Well, we could walk around more since this city is pretty massive. I'm sure we'll find more things to do."

"Hey guys, what's going over there?" Natsu questioned as he noticed the rather large crowd a bit away from them. The others turned to see the crowd Natsu was referring too.

"I don't know, let's see." Moocluck told them as they all made their way through the crowd to see what was going on.

After a few moments, they saw all of the people in front of a stage. However, their eyes widen in shock as they saw who was on the stage.

"Ragtagg?!" They all shouted. What was he doing up there?

Back to the warrior, he was brought up on the stage and was giving a guitar as the short pumpkin announcer went to where the princess and the guards were at. Figuring that he was told to perform, he decided to perform the only way he knows how. At least that's what he thinks that's what the people wanted. Everything was quiet Ragtagg began to… sing?

 _War is coming swiftly  
The borders closing in  
We're a company of soldiers  
Mere forty rifles strong_

 _All alone  
Stand alone_

 _Ardenner ground is burning,  
And rommel is at hand  
As the blitzkrieg's pushing harder  
The war is all around!_

 _All around  
Hold your ground_

 _Fight all eighteen days of battles,  
No odds are on our side  
Few will fight for all until the bullets are gone_

 _We, we will resist and bite!  
Bite hard  
'Cause we are all in sight  
We, we take up arms and fight!  
Fight hard!  
Resist and do what's right!_

"Since when could Ragtagg sing?!" Nixxiom questioned in surprised, however no one answered the blue armored male as they continued to listen to the warrior's singing.

 _No matter our fighting  
The numbers will still count  
We're outgunned and few in numbers  
We're doomed to flag of fail_

 _We fought hard  
Held our guard_

 _But when captured by the Axis  
And forced to tell the truth  
We'll tell it with a smile,  
We will surprise them with a laugh_

 _We are all  
We were all_

 _We were told to hold the border  
And that is what we did  
Honored were our orders  
In despite of our foe_

 _We, we will resist and bite!  
Bite hard  
'Cause we are all in sight  
We, we take up arms and fight!  
Fight hard!  
Resist and do what's right_

 _Gloria fortis miles  
The Wehrmacht closing in  
Adversor et admorsus  
The boar against the Eagle  
Gloria fortis miles  
The Wehrmacht closing in  
Adversor et admorsus  
The boar against the Eagle_

 _We, we will resist and bite!  
Bite hard  
'Cause we are all in sight  
We, we take up arms and fight!  
Fight hard!  
Resist and do what's right_

He finished his singing, as the crowd suddenlt let out a massive cheer. Ragtagg couldn't help but have a grin of pride from the people's reaction.

"Wow that was very impressive! What do you think Hisui?" The short pumpkin announcer asked her as the crowd continued to cheer.

"I actually enjoyed it very much, "Hisui spoke to him through the microphone, "I never heard someone sing like that before, and honestly it was very refreshing."

"You heard her, what a fantastic performance!" The announcer let out, as the others in the crowd looked and noticed the princess.

"So that's the princess?" Nixxiom questioned as they saw the green haired woman at the platform.

"It appears so." Matty replied to the blue armored male, "Anyway, I think Ragtagg sang well, what do you think Natsu?" The brown hair leather wearer asked the pink haired male, however he didn't get an answer from the dragon slayer, "Natsu?" He asked again but Natsu didn't hear him as he was looking at the green haired princess.

She was probably the most beautiful woman that Natsu may have ever seen in his entire life, and he has seen plenty mind you. His face flared up as a massive blush took hold of his face, and his heart began to speed up as he felt like an arrow struck it.

"NATSU!"

That snapped Natsu out of his thoughts as he saw Matty shouted at him.

"Huh? Did you saw something?" The pink haired dragon slayer asked the brown haired male.

Before Matty could reply back to the pink haired, the announcer was back at where Ragtagg was.

"Now then Ragtagg, since you performed, you can pick who can performed for everyone next! Kabo!" The small pumpkin person informed him.

"Really? Alright then." Ragtagg then scanned the crowd, wondering if the others were here. It only took him a few moments to see the others, and a large grin took hold of the warrior's face. However you couldn't really tell due to the helmet he was wearing. Oh he knew who he was going to pick.

The others were wondering who will Ragtagg picked to do next. No doubt that the warrior was probably going to pick some random guy so that they can get out of there.

"How about you?" Ragtagg pointed directly at Natsu himself.

Or not.

"WHAT?!" Natsu shouted as the others were shocked. Ragtagg was now only trying to hide his laugher as he saw the pink haired male's face.

 **Well, that's happening.**

 **In case anyone's wondering, the song used here is called "Resist and Bite" By Sabaton.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone it's a me again, coming at you with another chapter for you guys to like. Or hate. Up to you.**

 **So here we go.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Six: Invitation**

"WHAT?!" Natsu shouted in shock, as everyone in the crowd began to look at the pink haired dragon slayer.

The others with him were confused as to why Ragtagg picked Natsu of all people. Nixxiom was a bit disappointed, he wanted to sing. It wasn't fair.

"Come up here! Don't be shy!" Ragtagg replied through the microphone. The warrior was trying to resist the urge to burst out laughing since Natsu looked like he wanted to disappear from the face of the earth at that moment, "Everyone, give him some encouragement!"

' _I hate you so much right now Ragtagg! Why me of all people?!'_ The pink haired male thought to himself as he really wanted to punch the warrior in the face right now. However the crowd around him was cheering for him to go up on stage. The others were trying to hold their laughter in.

"Oh just go Natsu!" Moocluck exclaimed, as the red robed male grabbed Natsu, lifted him up in the air, and proceeded to throw him at the stage where Ragtagg and the short pumpkin announcer was at.

"GAH!" Natsu shouted in surprised as he landed face first on the ground. This got some people to sweat drop from the sight. Ragtagg was simply smiling wickedly due to the amusement of it all. Luckily no one could tell due to his helmet.

"Hello Natsu, here you go." Ragtagg shoved the microphone into the pink haired male's hands. Before Natsu could respond, the warrior got off the stage before Natsu could give him back the microphone.

So now there he was awkwardly standing there as there was a giant spotlight shining on him and all of the people looking at him. The others got up front of the crowd as the tried to give Natsu some silent encouragement. Well, Matty was, everyone was simply smiling from the pink haired dragon slayer's embarrassment.

"You may start when you are ready. Kabo!" The short pumpkin head person told him, as Natsu still felt like dying at that moment.

"C-Can I at least get an instrument?" Natsu asked the announcer guy; at least it wouldn't be just him singing. Also he wanted something to block out the people's noise since he knew he would die from embarrassment.

As he asked that, the small pumpkin man had a guitar for him to use.

"Here you go. Kabo!" He told the pink haired fire dragon slayer, who took the instrument nervously.

After that was settled, the announcer guy went to where the princess was as everyone in the crowd was now waiting for poor little Natsu to start. The others in the front of the crowd also waited for him to start.

Natsu took a deep breath, knowing that he needs to do this if he was to get off this stupid stage. And then, he started to play the guitar.

The others were a bit surprised that Natsu actually knew how to use the guitar. Before they could comment on it or anything however, the pink haired mage started to sing.

 _I tried to face the fight within  
But it's over  
I'm ready for the riot to begin and surrender  
I walked the path, it led me to the end, remember  
I'm caught beneath with nothing left to give, forever_

 _When angels fall with broken wings  
I can't give up, I can't give in  
When all is lost and daylight ends  
I'll carry you and we will live forever, for ever_

"He can actually sing?" Moocluck and Nixxiom both stated at once in surprised. Of course this got some people around them to tell them to shush. This got them quiet as they continued to listen.

 _Grey skies will chase the light away, no longer  
I fought the fight, now only dark remains forever_

 _Divided I will stand  
And I will let this end_

 _When angels fall with broken wings  
I can't give up, I can't give in  
When all is lost and daylight ends  
I'll carry you and we will live forever, for ever_

 _The sun begins to rise and wash away the sky  
The turning of the tide, don't leave it all behind  
And I will never say goodbye_

 _When angels fall with broken wings  
I can't give up, I can't give in  
When all is lost and daylight ends  
I'll carry you and we will live forever, for ever  
Forever, forever_

Natsu finished singing, as he wanted for whatever reaction the crowd would have. No doubt it would be a negative one… except that wasn't the case as they all erupt with cheers. This honestly surprised the pink haired male, he wasn't expecting them all to like it.

"T-They liked it?" Natsu asked himself as the people kept on cheering. The noise of it got on his and the others nerves though. They weren't used to loud cheering like this.

"That was a fantastic display of talent! Kabo!" The small pumpkin guy exclaimed as he turned to Hisui, "So what did you think of his performance princess?" He asked her. However, he didn't get a response as the green haired woman kept on looking at the pink haired male with a slight blush. This didn't get noticed by the guards or the really tall one, but the pumpkin guy noticed, "Princess Hisui?" He asked again a little bit louder.

This got her too snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at the short announcer with his pumpkin head.

"What? Oh… he was extremely handsome- I mean talented!" She caught herself before she finished, "Yeah… he did a wonderful performance." She finished with a nervous laugh.

The small pumpkin announcer simply looked at her for a few extra moments, before decided to drop it. He would just ask her when they got back at the palace. How is this announcer guy connected to the palace? Don't worry about it, it's not he's actually the king in disguise or anything. It was TOTALLY not that.

Back with Natsu, he was just glad that this was all over so he can get off this stage before further embarrassment.

"I want a turn!" Nixxiom shouted as he got on the stage. He was about to take the microphone from the pink haired male but then…

"Dang it Nixxiom we don't have time for that!" Moocluck shouted as he got on the stage to stop Nixxiom from doing something stupid.

"I just want to sing Moocluck! Unless you want to sing and are trying to stop me from doing it so you yourself could get a shot!" The blue armored male accused the red robed figure while pointing at him.

"No you idiot! We need to find a place we can stay for the night! And we can't do that if you keep trying to sing like a complete idiot!" Moocluck replied in an annoyed tone. However Nixxiom was having none of it.

"You can't trick me Moocluck! I will not give up the singing to you!" Nixxiom shouted back at him.

"Are they seriously doing this?" Matty asked Ragtagg, who simply sigh. He didn't want to get involve in those two's arguing right now as both of them were still in the crowd.

"So… you want to be like that then huh? Well then…," Moocluck's hands then got enveloped in some sort of green fire, which surprised Natsu who hasn't seen what he could do yet, "Allow me to make you!"

Before Nixxiom could reply, Moocluck launched a green bolt of fire toward the blue armored male. Luckily he dodged the attack.

"Hah! You missed!" Nixxiom taunted.

However, the green fire bolt hit one of the pillars that were keeping the stage up. Both of them turned to see said pillar about to all on them. Natsu already got off the stage as soon as he noticed the pillar. Unfortunately for Nixxiom and Moocluck, they were unable to dodge the pillar in time as the next thing they knew, they were now buried by the remains of the pillar.

The others, the crowd, and the princess and her guards had their eyes widen comically as they saw the damaged stage.

A few moments later, both Nixxiom and Moocluck popped up from the wreckage, only to see everyone staring at him with wide eyes.

"He did it!" Both Nixxiom and Moocluck pointed and accused each other, all while the other three simply face palmed from their actions.

'LATER'

"Well that wasn't what I had hoped to happen." Matty stated to the others as they were all at one of the booths in the festival getting drinks.

"Thanks to you two we had to pay for the damages, now we don't have enough money to afford a place to stay for the night idiots!" Ragtagg shouted at the two. Natsu simply stayed silent as he didn't feel like getting into the argument as he simply enjoyed his drink.

"It was Moocluck's fault though!" Nixxiom responded back as he glared at the red robed male, who glared back at the blue armored male.

"My fault? You're the one who got onto the stage and caused a ruckus!" Moocluck exclaimed back, as the two of them were now having a glaring contest with one another.

The other three sighed, looks like they won't be staying anywhere for the night. Guess they can camp outside the city. Ragtagg and Matty really wanted to be in a nice warm bed and not grass for once. Natsu didn't really mind since he was use to camping outside.

However before anything else could happen, they spotted a few guards heading their way. This caused them to be alerted. Why were a few guards heading their way?

"Excuse me; are you two the ones who performed earlier?" One of the guards asked both Ragtagg and Natsu, making them confused as to what they wanted.

"Yeah that's us." Natsu answered him as he finished his drink. The guards looked at each other before one of them spoke again.

"It appears that the princess herself has invited you both to the palace. She was impressed with both of your performances and wishes to meet you both in person." The guard explained.

This of course got them to be surprised. The princess wanted to see them? Natsu blushed as he remembers seeing the green haired princess back at the stage.

"Can we come too?" Matty asked the guards, as the leather wearer pointed at himself, Nixxiom, and Moocluck.

The guards looked at each, as they didn't know if that was a good idea.

"Don't worry," Ragtagg began to speak up, "We'll make sure they behave." He assured them as the black haired warrior glared at Nixxiom and Moocluck, knowing that those two are the most trouble to deal with. This seemed to have worked as the guards agreed.

"Alright fine. Follow us." They told them as they began to head to the palace.

The others followed as they made their way to the palace.

 **Alright, there you go for that chapter. The song I used here is called "Angel's Fall" by Breaking Benjamin in case anyone's wondering.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Next time: Meeting Royalty**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone. It's me again with a new chapter for you guys to hate on.**

 **So Natsu and the others will be meeting the royal family of Fiore. Let's see how that turns out.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seven: Meeting Royalty**

"Oh boy, I wonder what the inside of the palace is like." Nixxiom spoke as they were following the guards in order to get to the palace.

"Probably what palaces usually look like, all rich and neat looking." Moocluck responded to the blue colored armored male.

"Do you think they have beer?" Matty asked them, as the leather wearer could go for a drink right now.

"How should we know?" Ragtagg questioned back, as the warrior wished they were at the palace already so the others could shut up.

Natsu simply stayed silent, as he was rather nervous that he and the others would be meeting with the royal family. He didn't know why he felt nervous; maybe it has something to do with the green haired princess that he saw earlier.

' _Why would I feel nervous about that?'_ Natsu thought to himself as he tried to shake the feeling off. Maybe the fire dragon slayer was just over thinking things. Yeah that must be it.

Eventually, the guards have brought the group to the entrance of the palace. The others couldn't help but look at the massive building in awe. It was a lit bigger when you're up closed to it. The group along with the guards entered the palace and began to make their way through the rather long hallway to the throne room.

"Man this is a long hallway." Moocluck spoke again as he looked around as they made their way to their destination.

"Yeah… why would they need something like this? I mean, is this really necessary?" Nixxiom questioned.

"Can you two shut up for like a minute?" Ragtagg asked them in an annoyed tone.

"…No." Nixxiom simply replied back, which got on the warrior's nerves even more.

Luckily, before anything could get out of hand the group have arrived at the throne room. The guards went up to where the two thrones were, where the king and princess were currently sitting.

"Your highness, we have brought the ones you requested." One of the guards told them.

The group managed to get a look at what they guessed were the king and princess. The king was rather small, and didn't have much hair on him. To Natsu, he reminded the pink haired male of Makarov. The king also had a crown on his head. On the other throne was the green haired princess from earlier. Natsu couldn't help but blush a little from seeing her again.

The king looked at the group behind the guards, but then noticed that there were more than what Hisui requested to come.

"May I ask why the other three with the two my daughter requested are here?" The King questioned the guards before him.

"Well your majesty, the two the princess asked for wanted them to come with them." The other guard explained. The king simply looked at the guards, then back at the group, before looking back at the guards in front of him.

"Well… as long as they don't cause trouble," The king spoke again, which got the guards to be relived that he wasn't angry, "Now bring them over. I would like them to introduce themselves." He told the guards.

The guards simply nodded as they turned to motioned the group to come before the royal family. Understanding what the guards meant, the five travelers went up to the king and princess.

"You're majesty." Ragtagg, Matty, and Moocluck spoke in a polite tone as they kneeled before the king.

However Natsu and Nixxiom weren't so formal.

"Hello!" The fire dragon slayer and the blue armored male simply spoke as they waved without bowing down to the king as if he was just some normal guy. This of course got on Moocluck's nerves from the two's disrespect.

"Bow you idiots!" The red robed male shouted at them with a tick mark on his head. The two jumped from his outburst at them, and then proceeded to bow.

To be honest, both the king and the princess couldn't help but find it a little funny.

"It's alright, you may stand up," The king told them, as the group then stood back up. The king then got off his throne, same with Hisui, as the two walked to where the group was now standing, "May I ask your names?" The king asked them, as he couldn't remember the names.

"I'm Ragtagg." The armored warrior answered the king.

"The name's Matty." The brown haired leather wearer replied.

"Moocluck." The red robed man informed the king.

"And I'm Nixxiom." The blue armored figure told the Fiore king.

Natsu didn't say anything as he was rather distracted by Hisui. The pink haired fire dragon slayer was blushing due to seeing her right in front of him. Natsu didn't know why he was acting like this, as he never felt like this before.

Seeing his pink haired friend not speaking, Nixxiom jabbed his elbow into Natsu's side. This got Natsu to snap out of his state and realized the king was waiting for an answer.

"Natsu. I'm Natsu." The pink haired fire dragon slayer answered to the king.

Luckily the king and the princess didn't seem to be bothered by his late introduction. Well technically the king was thinking this. Hisui herself was actually looking at the pink haired male with a blush on her own face. One of the guards in the room, the rather tall one from before, noticed the look and blush Hisui had. This got him to raise an eyebrow in confusion. He eventually let it go, thinking that it wasn't that important as he noticed the king speaking again.

"Alright then, it's nice to meet you all. Say, are any of you hungry by chance?" The king asked them. Since they were invited to the palace, might as well make these guests feel at home.

As he asked that, a large growl came from a certain pink haired mage. They turned to see the rather embarrassed dragon slayer as he simply smiled nervously.

"Heh… I guess I am kind of hungry." Natsu admitted.

"I want food as well." Nixxiom also wanted some food.

"Do you have beer?" Matty asked the king, who couldn't help but sweat drop as he noticed the excited face of the brown haired male.

"Yes, we have beer." He assured the leather wearer.

"Awesome!" Matty cheered as he was happy that he would get his drink.

"Follow me," Hisui began to speak, getting them to look at the green haired princess, "I will take us to the kitchen."

She began to lead the group and her father to where the kitchen was at. The tall guard from earlier also went with the group to make sure nothing happens to the royal family.

As they made their way to the kitchen, Natsu was simply looking at the green haired female. He didn't know why he couldn't just stop looking at her, but to him she was just too…

"Beautiful…" Natsu silently spoke. This however got Nixxiom, who was walking next to the pink haired male, to look at the dragon slayer in confusion.

"Did you say something Natsu?" The blue armored male questioned the former Fairy Tail mage. This got Natsu to snap out of his thoughts as he realized what he just said.

"I didn't say anything!" Natsu exclaimed at him. However Nixxiom simply raised an eyebrow thought you couldn't tell due to his hood, as he noticed Natsu answer a bit too quickly. Figuring it was no big deal, the blue armored male was satisfied with the fire dragon slayer's answer.

Natsu simply sighed in relief. That was rather embarrassing. He really needs to not say things like that out loud.

Luckily, they have arrived at the kitchen, which was rather large. The group couldn't help but feel awe by the size and look of the kitchen of the palace. The table in here alone looks like it was more expensive than anything they ever had. The king then turned to the group again.

"I will get the servants to prepare us something. You all may take your seats at the table while you wait." The King told them as he left to get the servants.

"Don't forget the beer!" Matty exclaimed so the king could hear him before he left.

Right now it was only the five travelers, the princess, and the guards that were in the room, which included the tall one from before. They were silent for a moment, but Hisui broke the silence as she spoke.

"Well, let's take our seats shall we?" She suggested to them, to which they agreed.

The six of them went to take their seats at the nearest table. Before Hisui could grab her chair, Natsu went ahead and pulled the chair out for her. This got the green haired woman to thank the pink haired male, who blushed from the thanks. This got the other four's attention, but then they dropped it. They figured it wasn't that big of a deal to worry about right now.

"So…," Hisui began to speak, getting the other five to look at the green haired woman. It looked like the princess was trying to start a conversation until their food arrives, "Are you all mages by chance?" She asked them, since she remembered Moocluck using magic earlier back at the music stage in the festival.

"I'm a mage." Natsu told her with a smile.

"I'm not a mage, but a warrior." Ragtagg explained to the green haired princess.

"I'm not a mage either, I'm a monk." Matty also informed her.

This got her confused; however she wasn't the only one as the other four turned to look at Matty in confusion as well.

"A monk? What's that?" Natsu asked the brown haired male, as the fire dragon slayer never heard of a monk before.

"Monks are masters of close combat, and we used an inner power that comes from ourselves to use special abilities. This is also known as Chi." Matty explained to them.

This got them interested, as they never heard of anything like that before.

"I never heard of anything like that before." Ragtagg replied to the leather wearer.

"Yeah, that's actually reasonable. There's not much monks around due to it being usually hard to learn since it requires a lot of patience. And I mean a LOT of patience." The brown haired man explained once again.

This got the group to be satisfied by Matty's explanation, as Hisui turned to Moocluck and Nixxiom.

"What about you two? Are you wizards, or are you something else?" The green haired princess of Fiore asked the two.

The two looked at each other before turning back to Hisui.

"Well… I'm a warlock." Moocluck explained. This got the others except for Nixxiom to be confused once again.

"What's a warlock?" Now it was Matty's turned to be confused about something.

"Well, warlocks are like mages, but they are different in a way." The red robed male informed them.

"Different how?" Ragtagg questioned him.

"I can't tell, it's a warlock secret." Moocluck told them as he smiled, though you couldn't tell due to his hood. This rather annoyed the other three members of the group, but they figured they would just ask him again later.

"What about you Nixxiom?" The green haired princess asked the blue armored male.

"Oh… uh… I'm a knight. Yeah… a knight." Nixxiom spoke to them all.

All of them, except Moocluck, couldn't help but feel like he was intentionally leaving out something else. However they decided to worry about that later.

Just as that happened, the king returned with servants who had a ton of food with them. Matty cheered as he saw the beer they had.

"Alright, you may eat to you hearts content." The king told them with a smile.

The five travelers did just that.

 **Alright, there's that chapter.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again everyone. I'm back with a new chapter for you all to either like or hate.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eight: Setting off**

Some time has passed since they all had something to eat. Currently it was now night time as mostly everyone was now asleep. Natsu, Nixxiom, Moocluck, Ragtagg, and Matty were given their own rooms to sleep in by the king.

However, only four of them were currently asleep. The pink haired fire dragon slayer was still awake. Currently he was out on a balcony as he looked at the night sky. Despite the city below still alit with lights, he could still see many stars in the sky. The full moon was also out. Honestly, it looked rather beautiful.

Natsu was currently deep on thought to himself as he looked at the night sky.

' _A lot has surely happened recently,'_ the pink haired male thought to himself with a soft smile as he continued to look at the sky above. However he then had a small frown as he thought of his old guild, _'I wonder... how they are doing right now? Did they notice I left? Or have they not?'_ These thoughts made Natsu feel a little depressed.

"I see that you're still awake." A female voice spoke behind him. Natsu turned to see Hisui still awake.

"Oh, hello you're highness," Natsu spoke while a small blush appeared on his face from seeing the green haired princess, "What are you doing up at this time?"

"I simply couldn't sleep, so I figure I walk around the palace," She told him as she went up right next to him as she observed the night sky. Since there were guards all around twenty four seven, she wasn't worried about being up at this time, "It a rather beautiful night out don't you think?" She asked him as she looked at the stars above with a smile.

"Y-Yeah," Natsu replied as he thought, _'Not as beautiful as you though.'_ As he looked back at the night sky.

They simply remained silent for a moment, until Hisui spoke again.

"It must be nice." She started to speak, which got Natsu confused by her words.

"Huh? What's nice?" The pink haired fire dragon slayer asked her, wondering what the princess was referring too.

"How you and your friends get to travel all around the world to your hearts content. To have the chance to see things you can only see in books or pictures. It must be nice to have that kind of freedom, to explore the world." Hisui told him as a small frown appeared on her face. This got Natsu to be concern.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her in worry, as the green haired princess sighed.

"I wish I could do that," She started to speak, "To be able to explore the world. To be able to see what the lands beyond have to offer. To not be cooped up in a single city. I simply wished to be able to go beyond the city's borders, to see what the rest of the world is like."

Natsu could only frown by her words. That must suck to wanting to go out into the world, but yet force to stay in the only place you know. That's a problem with being royalty, as it was considered to dangerous for someone like Hisui to simply travel freely. He could understand. Not only does wondering what the world excite the dragon slayer, but the chance to find Igneel out there also motivates him to go out into the lands beyond what he knows.

Hisui then felt a hand on her shoulder, as she turned to see Natsu giving her a smile.

"Don't worry Hisui. I'm sure you will be able to do just that one day. If I were you though, if I see an opportunity to go out into the world, then I would take it. I don't know when it will be, but don't give up on that." Natsu told her. He wasn't really good at comforting people like this, but he hoped what he said would cheer Hisui up somewhat.

It seemed to work as Hisui simply smiled again at Natsu.

"Thank you Natsu, that really means a lot." She told him with a small blush on her cheeks. Luckily, Natsu didn't seem too noticed.

Natsu simply smiled back, glad that he managed to cheer her up even if it was only a little bit. The pink haired dragon slayer then let out a yawn as he began to feel tired. Hisui was feeling the same way, if the yawn she let out was any indication.

"I guess I should head to bed now." Hisui spoke.

"Yeah, I guess I should do the same." Natsu told her as both of them left the balcony.

The two of them turned to each other as their rooms were in different directions.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight Hisui." Natsu told her as he left to return to his room.

"Goodnight Natsu." The green haired princess told him as well as she headed back to her own room. Natsu's words filled her mind as he headed back.

'NEXT MORNING'

"Thank you for letting us stays for the night your majesty." Matty thanked King Toma as they and everyone else were outside the palace.

"Thank you for the wagon and supplies as well." Ragtagg also thanked the King as Moocluck and Nixxiom were loading cases and supplies on the back of the wagon.

"It's no problem. It's the least I can do to help." Toma replied to the warrior and monk.

The King offered the five travelers a wagon for them to travel in as well as some supplies for their journey. Luckily the wagon had two horses for them to use to move the wagon, and the transport was large enough for all five of them to fit in as well as all of the cases and other supplies. Natsu didn't like the idea of traveling by a wagon due to his motion sickness, but unfortunately for him the others out voted him on that.

"Gosh, this case is heavy. What exactly is in this?" Moocluck questioned as he was carrying a large case big enough to fit a person in it as he put it in the back of the wagon.

"Beats me." Nixxiom told the red robed male as the blue armored male put down a large sack of supplies in the back as well.

Natsu looked around, as he noticed a lack of a certain princess.

"Where's Hisui?" He questioned, not spotting her anywhere.

"I'm afraid something required her attention, so she was unable to see you all off." Toma answered the pink haired male. However the King himself didn't know what acquired his daughter's attention. But he didn't think too much on it.

"Oh." Natsu was rather disappointed in that. He would have like to see her once more before they headed out. But she was a princess after all, so she no doubt had duties to do after all.

"Don't' worry Natsu," Matty spoke up, getting the fire dragon slayer's attention, "I'm sure we can come back here to visit sometimes." This seemed to cheer up the dragon slayer a little bit.

"Yeah, you're right." Natsu agreed with the leather wearer, knowing that they can just come to visit anytime.

Eventually, they got everything they needed onto the wagon. Ragtagg sat upfront as he was in charge of the horses as everyone sat behind him.

"Farewell your majesty!" All five of them called out to Toma as Ragtagg got the horses to move. Immediately Natsu's motion sickness kicked on as he was now leaning on the side of the wagon.

"Already?!" The other four shouted, surprised and annoyed that Natsu was already affected by his motion sickness.

Toma could only laugh as he watched and hear them. He simply waved as they exited the city. Once they were out of site, the king and the guards with him headed back to the palace.

'LATER'

The five travelers were currently making their way through a forest. Ragtagg made sure to keep the horses on the right track so they don't wander themselves off.

"I'm so bored." Nixxiom spoke as he was leaning on the side of the wagon. Natsu was still feeling awful as he leaned on the other side of the wagon.

"Well there isn't really anything we can do right now Nixxiom." Moocluck told his friend, even though the warlock himself was getting rather bored.

"W-When can we s-stop?" Natsu managed to ask despite the current state he was in. He really wanted the wagon to stop moving for at least a moment. He would gladly walk next to the wagon then be in it.

"I don't know." Ragtagg replied to the dragon slayer with is eyes still focus on the path before him. Natsu simply let out a groan from that. He wanted to get out of this blasted thing!

One of the wagon's wheels then went over a small hole in the ground, causing the wagon to shake for moment from the sudden collision.

"OW!" A voice was heard from behind the wagon.

The others eyes widen as they heard the voice. Ragtagg got the horses to stop moving as he and the others, including Natsu who was glad the wagon stopped moving, looking behind them as they look where the supplies were.

"…You guys heard that too right?" Matty questioned, as everyone else nodded to his words.

After making sure the horses weren't going to run off, Ragtagg got off the wagon with the others following suit. They all looked at the cases in the back to see where the voice came from. Ragtagg then looked at the person sized case, figuring it was best to check that first. Slowly, the warrior went up to the case as he began to open it.

Without warning or thinking, he flung the case open as simply prepared to strike whatever was in it, thinking it was a thief or something. However before he could…

"Wait!" The voiced called out; as the others looked to see that it was a person in the case.

However their eyes widen in both shock and horror as they saw who it was.

"HISUI?!" They shouted in shock, as it was indeed Princess Hisui herself in the case. She looked rather embarrassed from being discovered so soon.

"Uh…," The green haired woman didn't know what to exactly say at the moment. So she simply smiled nervously, "H-Hi."

 **Okay, there's that chapter.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter for you all to enjoy or hate.**

 **Before we get into it, someone asked when Sayla will appear. Hopefully soon I will admit. Don't know the exact chapter, but yeah, probably soon.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Nine: Welcome aboard princess**

If one would to enter the area where out heroes were currently at, they would see a few things.

One, they would see Nixxiom and Moocluck running around and freaking out as if they were headless chickens. Two, they would see Natsu and Ragtagg frozen like complete statues with their eyes comically widened. Three, they would see Matty trying and failing to speak about the situation. And four, they would see a embarrassed Hisui, who got out of the case by the way, looking all nervous for being caught.

"H-H-Hisui w-what are y-you doing h-here?" Matty was slowly able to speak properly once again as the shockness slowly went away. Before the green haired princess could explain…

"Dang it Moocluck! Why did you kidnapped the princess?!" Nixxiom accused the red robed male, who stopped running as he heard the blue armored male shouted at him.

"What the- why do you assume I kidnapped her or something?!" Moocluck exclaimed back at Nixxiom with a glare.

"Moocluck we all know how you are! So why did you kidnap her?!" Nixxiom shouted once again to the warlock.

"I did no such thing! How do we know YOU didn't kidnapped her for some stupid reason?!" Moocluck responded back to the other male, who didn't like being accused from the red robed warlock.

"You are accusing me of such a thing?! You wanna go?!" Nixxiom challenged Moocluck, who had no problem with his declaration.

"Why yes I do in fact!" Moocluck accepted the blue armored male's threat as both of them charged at each other.

…Then the two then engage in a pitiful slap fight.

This scene got Natsu and Ragtagg to snap out of their shock as they along with Matty and Hisui could only watch as they all sweat drop from the sight.

"Uh…," Natsu was able to speak as he turned back to the princess, "Anyway, what are you doing here Hisui? And why were you in a case?" The pink haired fire dragon slayer asked her. Ragtagg spoke up before she could answer Natsu's question.

"She better have a good answer! The Fiore Kingdom will be in an uproar if they find out their princess isn't with them!" The warrior stated as he only look at the green haired woman with a stern look. Though it was hard to know that due to his helmet.

"L-Look I can explain," Hisui started to tell them, getting Natsu, Ragtagg, and Matty to pay attention. Nixxiom and Moocluck were too busy slapping each other like little girls to listen, "I wanted to come with you all. The chance to explore the world… I couldn't pass up the opportunity! I didn't simply ask because I knew father wouldn't let me in the first place," Hisui then turned to look at Natsu, "That's what you told me the night before. If I saw a chance to be able to explore the world, then I should take it." She told them.

"Oh so this is your fault!" Ragtagg shouted at the pink haired fire dragon slayer, who put his hands up in defense.

"How is it my fault?!" Natsu questioned back, not understanding how he was responsible for any of this. Luckily the monk of the group spoke up before anything got out of hand.

"Guys… what should we do?" Matty spoke up, getting them to look at the brown haired male, "The palace would have no doubt that the princess is missing by now. What do you guys think we should do?" He asked them.

Hisui looked at them thinking as she frowns. The princess figured that they would most likely take her back to avoid any trouble. But then Natsu spoke.

"Well, I don't see why she can't stick with us." Natsu admitted to the other two, getting them and Hisui to be surprised by his words.

"What do you mean by that? The Fiore Kingdom will think we kidnapped her or something if we don't take her back-," Ragtagg started, but then a realization hit him, "Wait a minute, why should I care what a kingdom thinks? I'm the mighty Ragtagg! Even if they did think we were kidnappers, they can't match my strength to do anything about it!" He then laughed as he turned back to the princess, "I guess I don't see any harm with you sticking with us, just make sure to send a message back to Crocus letting them know you're in good hands so they don't send an army after us." He told the princess, who couldn't' believe that they would let her tag along.

"R-Really? You'll let me come with you?" Hisui asked them, smiling a little bit that they will let her join them on their journey.

"Now that I think about it, I don't see a problem with you tagging along." Matty told the green haired princess. The more the merrier he would say.

"Then it's settled!" Natsu spoke once again with a giant smile," Welcome aboard Hisui!" He finished happily.

Hisui couldn't contain her happiness as she pulled Natsu into a hug, getting the pink haired mage to blush redder than Erza's hair from her action.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed with joy.

However, then she realized that she was hugging Natsu rather tightly. The princess then let go of the still blushing dragon slayer as she too was now blushing a little bit, realizing her action.

"S-Sorry about that." Hisui apologize.

"I-It's no problem." Natsu told her, hoping his face would cool down from the blush that took its place on his face.

Ragtagg and Matty couldn't help but snicker at the two's interaction. This would certainly bring them more interesting and funnt moments in the future. At least to them at least.

"All right then," Ragtagg spoke up again as he went back to the front of the wagon, "Let's keep moving." He told them as Matty and Hisui got onto the wagon.

"Uh guys," Natsu spoke up, getting them to look at the fire dragon slayer once again, "Don't you think we should get Nixxiom and Moocluck to stop?" He questioned as he pointed at the two who were still slapping each other like idiots.

The others couldn't help but sweat drop from the sight.

"Guys!" Ragtagg shouted at the two, which got them to cease their slap fight as they look to see the others about to take off, "Come on or you'll get left behind!" The two then noticed Hisui was in the wagon with them.

"Wait, is Hisui coming with us?" Nixxiom questioned them.

"Yup." Natsu answered them with a smile.

"…Okay cool." Moocluck replied as he gave them a thumbs up. Nixxiom simply nodded in agreement.

The two then got onto the wagon. The only one who didn't get back on was Natsu.

"Natsu are you getting on?" Matty asked the fire dragon slayer.

"I'm not getting back on that death machine! I'm simply going to walk next to you guys." The pink haired male told them, which got them to sweat drop from his words. Hisui giggled though, finding his words funny.

"Alright then, let's go!" Ragtagg exclaimed as he got the horses to move once again.

The group, those in the wagon and Natsu who was walking beside it, continued their journey to wherever the winds take them. Now that they have a form of transport and supplies, things should be easier for them.

'ONE HOUR LATER'

We see our group currently camping in the forest with nothing but a campfire. They all look rather annoyed, or in Ragtagg's case, angry about something.

One might noticed the lack of their wagon, horses, and supplies. Earlier the group of travelers came across two homeless looking people who looked to be in need of some food. Being the kind people that they are, the group offered them food from their supplies. They stopped to get some firewood, leaving the wagon, horses, and supplies with the two folks, trusting them with watching over their stuff as they went to get the firewood to camp.

…only to return with the two of them, along with the wagon, horses, and supplies gone. And it was then that they realized they were robbed.

So you can imagine that they're not exactly the happiest in the world right now.

"…Who knew homeless people can be thieves?" Nixxiom questioned as he was cooking a rabbit that he killed earlier over the campfire.

"Shut up Nixxiom." Moocluck told him. The warlock was in no mood to talk at all right now due to their stuff being stolen.

"If I ever run into those two again… I will cleave their bodies in two." Ragtagg spoke as he roasted his own rabbit over the fire. It was clear that he was way more angrier compared to the others, he didn't have much self control over his rage compared to the others.

"Oh come on guys. It could be worse." Matty told them, trying to lighten to mood up a little.

"Matty's right," Natsu agreed with the leather wearer, as he was helping Hisui how to roast rabbit over a fire. While the princess didn't really want to eat something that was litteraly just alive a few minutes ago, she knew she didn't really have much of a choice right now, "It couldn't get way worse than it did."

"Yeah," Hisui agreed with the dragon slayer and the monk, hoping to lighten up the mood, "It's not like things could get worse right now, say the sky started raining." She told them.

*KABOOM*

Thunder was heard as the next thing everyone knew the sky was now cloudy dark and it began to pour rain. This pretty much put out their campfire and ruined their freshly caught rabbits. That and they were not getting soaked.

Everyone simply just stood still in their spots as the rains poured on them. Moocluck only glared at the princess, who along with the others only had a blank face.

"…Saying thinks can't get worse really is a bad idea isn't it?" Nixxiom questioned.

"Shut up Nixxiom." Was Ragtagg's only reply.

 **Okay, I think that's good for right now.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despite with all of your hatred and anger.**

 **Anyway, here's the new chapter. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter ten: The Hunter's cabin**

We currently see our heroes trying to find shelter due to the sudden appearance of the storm. The trees weren't doing much to prevent the rain from getting to them despite the thickness of the leaves and branches.

"Come on!" Ragtagg shouted in anger as he and the others made their way through the forest, "There's got to be a cave or something around here!"

"Hey guys looked at this snail!" Nixxiom got distracted as he saw a large snail on a branch of a tree, which only annoyed everyone else.

"We don't care Nixxiom!" Moocluck shouted at his friend. How they were friends in the first place who knows if this always happens between them, "Help us find a place for us to not get soaked anymore!"

"I hope we find shelter soon." Hisui spoke as Natsu was next to her, trying to keep her from being wet by giving off waves of heat from his body.

The sky continued to thunder once more, and rain began to pour even harder than before. This merely got everyone to be annoyed as the storm simply picked up.

"For crying out loud!" Matty started to shout, "Why is this bloody rain picking up?!" The monk shouted once more in annoyance. This rain wasn't doing him any good right now, and he couldn't open one of his beers he has on him in fear of the rainwater getting into them.

"Stop shouting and keep looking!" Natsu exclaimed at the leather wearer. Natsu wasn't too bothered by the rain compared to everyone else, but he wished they would just quit their whining, _'And yet people say I'm the most annoying one!'_ The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer thought to himself as he tried to keep Hisui dry with his magic.

They continued to make their way through the forest as quick as they can while trying to spot anything that can provide shelter. After a few more minutes of this, Nixxiom spotted an opening between the trees.

"Guys! Over here!" The blue armored male called to them, getting them to look where Nixxiom was. He then pointed to what looked like an opening out of the forest.

"Great work Nixxiom!" Natsu praised the blue armored knight as he and the others followed him to the opening.

They went through the opening only to find themselves in a simple opened area with no trees in the forest still. However before any of them could complain about the lack of no shelter around them, Hisui then spotted something.

"There!" The green haired princess exclaimed, getting the others to look at her in confusion.

Natsu, Ragtagg, Nixxiom, Moocluck, and Matty turned to look at where Hisui was referring to, and to their surprised, they spotted what looked like a cabin in the middle of the clearing. There were a few other things near the house, such as what looked like targets. However that was the last thing on their minds since if there was a house that means someone must live there. And if someone lived there, that means shelter!

"Good job Hisui!" Matty told the green haired princess.

"Enough waiting! Let's go already!" Moocluck exclaimed at them, getting them to agree with the red robed male.

The group of six then ran to the house and got on the porch of the cabin. Luckily there was a roof over the porch and thus the six travelers finally got out of the rain.

"Finally! Shelter!" Ragtagg spoke in relief, glad that they finally out of the rain.

"You okay Hisui?" Natsu asked the green haired woman, who couldn't help but blush a little from him being so concern about her.

"Yeah I'm fine." Hisui assured the pink haired male, which got him to be relieved as he smiled.

"That's good to hear." He replied to her, a smile still present on his face as he said that.

"Alright, now that we're out of the rain," Moocluck proceeded to head to the door hoping someone would answer it, "Let's see if anyone's here to let us in."

"Good idea Moocluck." Nixxiom agreed with the warlock as the blue armored male also walked to the door intend on knocking, hoping someone would answer it.

And then the two proceed to slam their fists on the door like their lives depended on it.

"Anyone there?!" Moocluck shouted as he continued to slam his fists onto the door with such speed one could only see a blur instead of fists.

"Please let us in!" Nixxiom also shouted as he also continued to slam his fist onto the door with great speed like Moocluck, all while acting like his life was depended on it.

"What are you two doing?" Matty questioned the knight and warlock, "You're merely to scare anyone doing that." The brown haired male informed them. However they didn't seem to listen as they continued to knock like crazy on the door. This merely got Matty, Ragtagg, Natsu and Hisui to sweat drop at the sight.

After a minute of furiously knocking on the door, footsteps could he heard on the other side of the door. This got the warlock and knight to stop their knocking. A moment later the door opened slightly to reveal a woman.

She looked to be around her twenties. She had long brown hair that went pass her shoulder. She was simply wearing a brown colored short sleeve shirt as well as gray colored jeans. The woman had brown colored eyes as well. Another thing about her was her stomach was a big large compared to the rest of her body. All in all, she looked to be a rather pretty woman.

"Oh, hello there," She greeted them, though she seemed a bit weary of strangers arriving at her and her husband's house, "Is there something I can help you with?" She asked in a polite tone.

"Hello," Hisui spoke up, getting the woman to look at the green haired woman, "We don't mean to be trouble, but could we come in?" She asked the woman.

"Please?" Matty also asked kindly, wanting to go inside the nice and hopefully warm cabin.

'A FEW MINUTES LATER'

We see our heroes inside the cabin in the kitchem. Natsu, Hisui, Ragtagg, Nixxiom, Moocluck, and Matty were all sitting at the table while the woman got them all drinks. They had towels with them to dry themselves off with, expect for Natsu since he simply used his magic to dry off.

"Thank you for letting us in." Ragtagg thanked the woman as she set his glass of water on the table next to him.

"It's no problem. You all seem nice enough to let in." She replied with a smile as two pug dogs were getting their own food from their bowls, "Are any of you hungry by chance? I have finished making dinner." She asked them with a polite tone once more.

"Yes please, thank you." Natsu responded with thanks, with the others saying similar things. The woman went back into the kitchen area to get the food as she spoke once again.

"May I ask what your names are?" She questioned while she was getting the plates and food.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu introduced himself.

"I'm Hisui Fiore." Hisui replied to the woman.

"The name's Ragtagg." Ragtagg also answered the woman.

"Moocluck's the name." Moocluck told her.

"Matty is my name." Matty replied.

"And I'm Nixxiom." Nixxiom answered.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you all. You can call me Amanda." The now named Amanda replied with a smile as she returned to the table with large plates of dinner, which happens to only be tacos. As well as salads, "I hope you don't mind eating tacos."

"Tacos?! Those are one of my favorites!" Ragtagg shouted in happiness as he took off his helmet to eat.

"It's no problem at all Miss Amanda." Hisui told the woman.

"There's no need to be so formal. Just Amanda is fine," She replied to the green haired woman, as she turned to look at Ragtagg," And yeah, my husband's loves tacos. It's like his favorite thing of all time." She replied to him.

"Your husband?" Moocluck questioned, as he didn't sense anyone else in the cabin aside from her and the two pugs.

Before she could reply to the warlock's question, everyone heard the door being opened in the other room. This got the six travelers to be confused, but Amanda knew who it was.

"Honey I'm home!" A voice of a man was heard in the other room as the door closed, "Are those tacos I smell?" He asked in a happy tone as his foot steps got closer to the kitchen.

"Gee, I wonder," Amanda replied back with a sarcastic voice, "It's not like you have this every single day." The others merely kept quiet as the man's voice got closer.

"Well I sure hope so cause I'm starving!" The man replied back as the two pugs ran to the other room to greet the man.

"By the way, we have guests!" Amanda called out to him as she went to get his plate ready.

"We do?" The man replied back in confusion. However the six travelers then looked to see the man arriving in the kitchen. This allowed the heroes to see the man.

The man wore two metal shoulder pads on both of his shoulders, and they had a green mouth looked on them as well. He also wore a gray tabard with a yellow sword symbol being present on it. He wore gray metal leggings as well as boots and gloves. He also wore a simple brown cowboy-like hate on his head, as well as having a rather thick black colored beard. The man also had brown colored eyes. To finish it off, hanging from his back looked like some kind of rifle gun.

"Oh hello there," The man replied to the six travelers at the table, "And who might you be?" He asked them with curiosity.

"Hello." Nixxiom waved at the man before going back to eating his tacos in front of him.

"They were passing by until the storm hit," Armanda explained to her husband, "I figured it would be rude if I didn't invite them in until the storm passed." She explained to him. Luckily, he didn't seem to have a problem with it.

"Oh alright then, I guess that's alright," He told his wife as he grinned, "I mean if they try anything funny nothing like a good old shot to the head would get them to stop." He told her with a smile on his face.

Natsu, Matty, and Hisui couldn't help but shiver at how casually he said those words. Ragtagg, Nixxiom, and Moocluck didn't seem bothered by his words.

"Uh… may I ask your name?" Natsu asked the bearded man with the rifle on his back.

The man turned to look at the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer as he simply smiled.

"The name's Brutall. What's yours?" The now named Brutall asked the group before him.

 **Wala! A new character revealed. Well technically two, but Brutall is more important one. See if any of you can guess who he's based off of.**

 **Here's a hint: He's based of a character like Nixxiom, Moocluck, Ragtagg, and Matty.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone. It's been a while hasn't it? At least for this story that is. Anyway, I have return once more with another chapter for you all to hate and riot against.**

 **Also, to answer a question someone had, it won't be until way later before we see Fairy Tail again. It's going to be while before we see how they've been doing.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eleven: Keeping comfy**

It has been around an hour since the group of travelers ate with the family living here, and it's been an hour since they met Brutall. After they greeted one another and finished their dinner, they were all in the living room, which had a fireplace, a couch, two rocking chairs, and a little table in front of the couch for them to put their drinks on.

At the moment, Natsu, Hisui, and Matty were sitting on the couch, Ragtagg was sitting near the fireplace, Amanda was in one of the rocking chairs, Brutall was in the other rocking chair, and Nixxiom and Moocluck were simply sitting on the ground near the table which was near the couch.

And currently, the group of travelers was simply telling Brutall and Amanda about themselves.

"So you all are simply travel around the land?" Brutall asked the group before him, all which cleaning his gun on his lap.

"Yeah, that's right," Natsu told the bearded man, "We were in the forest nearby when the storm hit." He informed them.

"Ah, I see," He replied back to the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer. The man then smiled once again, "So are any of you heading to a specific place or just seeing where the road takes you?"

"Just seeing where the road takes us." Matty spoke to the Hunter as he drank down another beer he had on him.

"Are any of mages by any chance?" Amanda asked the group, getting them to look at the brown haired woman, "You all don't look like that of normal travelers, especially with the weapons that two of you have." She told them, referring to Nixxiom and Ragtagg and their blades.

"I'm a Mage. The others aren't." Natsu informed the married couple.

"That's right." Hisui told them, agreeing to the pink haired male's words.

"So what are you all then?" Brutall asked once again, "If you're not mages then you must be something else then? You all don't look like normal civilians aside from the green haired lady there." The black bearded man told them, as he was referring to Hisui in the last part of the sentence since she was the only one who wasn't wearing anything that looked out of place for a simple traveler.

"While it's quite simple," Ragtagg started to speak, getting both Brutall and Amanda to look at the black haired warrior, "I'm a Warrior. I rely on strength alone."

"That's why he tends to get angry rather quickly. He has a short fuse." Moocluck spoke, getting Ragtagg to glare at the Warlock due to his words.

"And what about you Moocluck?" Brutall asked the red robed male, who simply smirked at his question, though his hood made it hard to tell that he was.

"Well, I'm a warlock of course. I use a different kind of magic that is different from Mages." He explained to the Hunter.

"Hmm… I never heard of a warlock before. Though that sounds interesting," Brutall replied back to Moocluck. The Hunter then looked at Nixxiom, "And what are you Nixxiom? Are you a warlock too or a warrior like Ragtagg here?" He questioned.

Nixxiom simply chuckled at his words.

"You know I'm glad that you ask Brutall," Nixxiom started to say, getting everyone to look at the blue armored male, "I am a fabulous-"

"Oh please no." Moocluck spoke to himself with a face palm as Nixxiom started to go on about himself which most likely wouldn't be true at all.

"-Handsome hero. Savior of damsels, slayers of dragons," Natsu didn't believe that as Nixxiom went on, "And beloved by all. In fact, let me tell you all a tale of mine. There was a village that was under attack by giant killer bee monsters that had razor sharp stingers that were like swords, and mouths that dripped venom that looked like honey, but I, Nixxiom, was there to save the day and kill the bee monsters. The town was so grateful that they threw me a party and rename their village after me." Nixxiom finished talking.

The others merely looked at him, couldn't help but be a bit impressed by his story.

"Whoa, that's actually pretty cool." Natsu told him with a smile of his own.

Nixxiom merely grinned and he laughed happily. However Moocluck was confused.

"That's not what happened," The warlock started to say, getting the others attention as well as getting Nixxiom to freeze, "I remember meeting a bee keeper who requested for our help to stop a thief that was stealing his honey. But we just mugged him and left him for dead." He finished while in a thinking pose.

Natsu, Hisui, Matty, Brutall, Amanda, and Ragtagg stared at the two of them with comically wide eyes due to what they heard.

"…You did what now?" Hisui questioned.

"Hahahaha!" Nixxiom laughed as he scooted over to Moocluck and putting his arm over the Warlock's shoulders, "There goes Moocluck again with his crazy tall tales," Nixxiom laughed once more before leaning over to whisper in the red robe male's ear, "Shut the heck up Moocluck."

Moocluck didn't care what Nixxiom told him if the bored and blank look on his face was any indication. Matty figured he would continue their previous discussion to move away from this one.

"Uh… anyway," Matty started to speak, getting them all to look at the alcohol addicted Monk, "I am what is known as a Monk. Masters of martial arts as well as wielding the inner power of Chi." The brown haired male told both Brutall and Armanda as he drank his beer once more.

"That's interesting. I have never heard of that before either," Brutall replied back to the leather wearer, before turning his attention to the green haired next to both Natsu and Matty, "And what about you Hisui?"

"Oh, I don't know any magic or any of the likes like the others here." Hisui told the married couple of the cabin, though there was a small frown on her face when she said that.

"Oh," Brutall spoke, before an idea came to him, "I know. Since you don't have any abilities or weapons on hand, I'll give you a gun on mind for your travels." He told the green haired princess of Fiore as he stood up and put his rifle on his back

"W-What?" Hisui was now confused and surprised that Brutall was alright giving her a gun of all things. Needless to say she couldn't help but be caught off guard by the offer, "Uh… there's no need to do that-."

"Nonsense. Everyone should have a weapon on them to defend themselves at all times in case of trouble. I know I have a spare gun lying around here somewhere." The Hunter spoke as he left the living room to search for a gun he could give her.

The others simply wondered what just happened as Amanda giggled at her husband's words and action. Seeing a seat now available, Nixxiom jump onto the rocking chair before Moocluck could take it, getting the Warlock to glare at the Knight.

"Don't mind him," Amanda started to say, getting them to look at the wife of Brutall, "Once he made his mind up on something like this it's hard to convince him otherwise." She informed them, getting them to understand. Natsu had a question for the female though.

"Armanda," Natsu started speak, getting the brown haired woman to look at the pink haired Mage, "Is Brutall a type of Mage?" Natsu questioned, since Brutall has guns at his disposal it made the Fire Dragon Slayer think of the kind of Mages that Alzack and Bisca were.

"Oh no, he's not a wizard. He's a Hunter." She explained to them, getting them to be confused.

"A Hunter?" Ragtagg spoke in confusion, "Like the kind that hunts for food?" The grey armored Warrior wondered.

"Well he does do that, but like how you all are Mages, Warriors, Monks, and Warlocks, Brutall classifies himself as a Hunter, masters of beasts and the way of both guns and bows. He prefers guns though if it wasn't obvious." Amanda finished with a smile.

The traveler group couldn't help but be interested about that. Mostly Natsu and Hisui, as they never knew there were so many different kinds of people with abilities that weren't classified as Mages.

Armanda then looked at the clock that was above the fireplace before standing up.

"It's getting a bit late. You are all free to rest here for the night if you wish." She offered them, getting them to be thankful for her offer.

"Oh, thank you. We'll do just that then." Moocluck replied back as he and the others also stood up.

Eventually, after Brutall managed to find a spare gun for Hisui to her reluctance, the group was put in the guest rooms the cabin had. And then they all slept for the night.

'MORNING, THE NEXT DAY'

"Thank you for letting us stay at your cabin for the night Mr. Brutall and Mrs. Armanda." Hisui thanked the married couple as the rest were getting ready to leave as well.

"Oh it's no problem. It's nice to have company once and a while." Armanda replied back to the green haired woman as Brutall grinned.

After everyone woke up and ate breakfast, which also had Tacos since Brutall loves them, the group consisted of Natsu, Hisui, Ragtagg, Nixxiom, Moocluck, and Matty prepared to head off once more as they were all outside on the porch.

"And thanks for the few supplies you gave us. You didn't need to do this you know." Natsu both thanked and told the married couple. Like he said, now in their bags they had some food and a few other supplies that should hold them on until the group comes across a town.

"It's alright. We had some to spare anyway." Brutall told the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Let's hope it doesn't suddenly rain on us while we're on the road." Moocluck stated as he was looking at the bright clear sky.

"I doubt that will happen again so soon Moocluck. I'm sure it'll be fine." Nixxiom told his friend.

"It better be." The Warlock stated as he glared at the sky, getting Matty who was near the two to laugh before drinking another beer down.

"Alright everyone, let's get a move on!" Ragtagg shouted as he was ready to hit the road already.

"Well then, guess we'll be seeing you all soon!" Brutall spoke with a smile and a wave as the group started to walk away from the cabin.

"Take care of yourselves!" Armanda shouted out, waving at them as well.

The group of travelers also waved back at the Hunter and his wife, all smiling happily.

"We'll meet again someday!" Natsu exclaimed back at them with a big smile, before looking at the others, "Let's go everyone!"

Then without warning and thinking, the pink haired male grabbed Hisui's hand, getting her to blush from the action before running off with her in tow. The others laughed as they all also took off running to follow suit.

Brutall and Armanda simply smiled as they disappeared through the woods, before heading back inside their home. There was no doubt in their minds that they will meet again one day, and honestly, they couldn't wait for it.

 **There you all go. Don't worry; this isn't the last we'll see of Brutall and Armanda. They will reappear later on.**

 **So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone!**

 ***Gets hit by a bazooka, luckily a graveyard was nearby as I run back into my body.***

 **Yes I know it's been a while since I've updated this story, hopefully this chapter helps with that. Or not, it's up to you really.**

 **So anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twelve: Training for Hisui**

"Are we near a town yet?" Nixxiom questioned, as he and the group continued onward through the forest.

"For the hundred time Nixxiom, no we're not." Moocluck replied back to his blue armored friend, who only grunted in disapproval by his answer.

"It's not even noon yet," Matty started to say, "According to our map, it will take at least the whole day to arrive to the next town. And that's not counting any breaks we might take." The leather wearer answered, "So there's a big chance that we might have to camp out for tonight mate."

"But I want to find a town!" Nixxiom exclaimed, not at all happy with the answers he got.

"Well tough luck. So shut up." Ragtagg replied, as the blue armored Knight's complaining was getting on the Warrior's nerves.

Both Natsu and Hisui, who were a bit behind the rest of the group, couldn't help but sweat drop by the four in front of them. Though Hisui had to admit, it was kind of funny to the green haired princess.

"They sure are a lively bunch aren't they?" The green haired woman spoke to the pink haired male next to her.

"Yeah, but hey it would be boring otherwise right?" Natsu replied back to her, to which she nodded in agreement with a smile on her face.

Eventually, the group founded an opened clearing in the forest, and since everyone was getting hungry, decided to set up camp for lunch.

It didn't take long for them to set everything up. Natsu started the fire; Ragtagg got the wood for Natsu to start the fire with, Nixxiom and Matty went to grab some logs from the trees for them to sit on, Hisui helped to get the food from their bags out so they can cook them, and Moocluck simply stood there bossing Nixxiom and Natsu around due to finding it funny, which got on both the Fire Dragon Slayer's and the blue armored male's nerves.

A short time later, and everyone was now sitting, chatting, and eating as they filled their stomachs. Hisui though, looked a bit troubled on something, which got everyone else's attention.

"Hey Hisui, are you alright?" Natsu asked the green haired Princess, wondering why the Fiore Princess was making such a face, to which got her attention to look at the pink haired male.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just…," Hisui stopped for a moment before she pulled out the gun that Brutall lend her as she looked at it, "I don't think this whole gun thing works for me. I don't even know how to properly fire one, let alone know how everything else about it works." She explained to the others.

"Oh, so you don't think having a gun is your kind of thing?" Ragtagg asked, wanting to make sure that is what they all were getting here, to which she nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, I want to be able to fend for myself, so you all don't have to worry about me all the time. But I don't know the right thing for me to do that." Hisui explained to the others, voicing her concerns. She doesn't want to be a burden to them all, yet she can't help but find discomfort with finding a way to do that.

This got the other five in the group to look at each other for a moment, before Ragtagg had a suggestion.

"I think I know how to see what would work for you and what wouldn't." The grey armored Warrior started to say, getting the green haired woman's full attention.

"You do?" She questioned.

"You do?" Natsu, Nixxiom, Moocluck, and Matty also questioned at once toward the Warrior.

"You bet I do!" Ragtagg stated happily as he stood up, "I can teach you the basics of the way of the Warrior!" The black haired man exclaimed to her, getting Hisui to be surprised by his claim.

Before she could speak up though, Moocluck beat her to it.

"Are you sure about that? Hisui doesn't seem the type to be someone charging into battle and cleaving them in two." Moocluck told the grey armored male, who looked annoyed by the red clothed male's words.

"And how would you know that? It's not like she would want to learn what YOU can do." Ragtagg responded back, a bit mad that someone was challenging his right to train the green haired Princess.

Moocluck stayed silent for a moment before he looked at Hisui, and then back at Ragtagg as the Warlock spoke once again.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind showing her the powers of a Warlock." Moocluck stated, getting everyone else to be surprised by his statement.

"Really?" Hisui questioned, as she figured Moocluck would be the last person to be willingly to train someone like her.

"Of course, as long as I get paid from the Fiore Kingdom's treasury later on for this," Moocluck stated, getting Hisui to sweat drop from that, "Besides, nothing is cooler than being a Warlock." The red robed male finished saying.

"I don't know about that." Nixxiom responded after finishing up his meal.

"Screw you." Moocluck responded back to the blue armored male, who only shrugged by the other male's response.

"I have an idea," Matty spoke up, as he too stood up like Ragtagg did, "How about we take turns to attempt to teach Hisui the basics of our abilities? Whatever she liked the most afterwards gets to be trained by the winner to be whatever she ends up liking the most." The alcohol addicted Monk informed everyone of his idea.

This got the others, aside from Natsu as his Dragon Slaying Magic can't be teach to others due to it being a lost magic, to think for a moment about this. A few moments later, they all had a large grin on their faces.

"You know what Matty? You're on!" Nixxiom shouted with confidence.

"Yeah, we all know that Hisui will prefer the techniques of a Warlock." Moocluck stated with a grin, though none of them could see it due to his hood.

"Oh please, by the time this is over she will be a might Warrior!" Ragtagg roared with confidence and pride.

' _Why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to end well?'_ Natsu thought to himself as he looked over to the green haired woman, who seemed to be a bit embarrassed by all of this.

'RAGTAGG'S ATTEMPT'

Currently it was just both Hisui and Ragtagg around as the rest of the group went to do some normal training on their own for the time being to give them some space.

"Alright Hisui," Ragtagg started to say, getting the green haired woman's full attention, "If you wish to be a mighty Warrior, then you got to understand what it means to be a warrior."

"And that means…?" Hisui started to ask, hoping that Ragtagg would give her the answer, to which the grey armored Wariror grinned by her question, though it was hard to notice due to his helmet.

"That means that you need to know that everyone f**king sucks compared to you!" His sudden shouting caught Hisui off guard, but couldn't say anything about it as he went on, "A Warrior has no time for such puny things like safety or planning. A warrior, covered completely with metallic plates of armor, charges right into the battle with no thoughts other than the complete annihilation of your enemy! You spill there blood as they cry out for mercy, but you ignore their pleas as you crush them into the dirt like the pathetic deflated sacks as they are! You crush your foes and stomp on their testicles until they turn blue! You drink the blood from their empty sacks, and to finish it off you shove up their d**khole a two handed axe!"

Ragtagg went on to catch his breath as he finished his ranting, before looking back Hisui.

"So yeah, that is why you becoming a warrior are the only optional choice." He finished happily, "So what do you say?"

Hisui was completely paled as Ragtagg's… choice of wordings… may have scarred her a bit.

'MATTY'S ATTEMPT'

"Yikes, that sounds rough. I don't see how Ragtagg could get anyone to agree with him if he explains about Warriors like that." Matty told Hisui, as he drank another from his beers that he had on hand.

"Y-Yeah, it was a bit too much for my liking." Hisui managed to reply back to the brown haired male.

"Well don't worry, for you are about to see that a Monk is clearly the best choice for someone like you," Matty started to explain, "We're a whisper on the wind, a voice echoing inside a cave, we're the sound that you make when a upgrade drops in the rain." He finished as he drank more from his beer.

"Whoa," Hisui couldn't help but feel interested by all of that as a smile took hold of her face, "What does any of that mean?" She questioned.

"Mate I don't f**king know. I was just tying to sound all dramatic and crap." Matty admitted.

"Oh."

"So anyway, let's get onto the basics shall we?" Matty suggested with a grin, to which got Hisui excited again.

"Of course, I am ready when you are Matty!" Hisui replied to the Monk, confident that she can get a handle on this.

"Great!" Matty started to say happily as he walked toward Hisui, before stopping in front of her. Hisui gulped as she prepared herself for whatever Matty has planned. Whatever it was though, she will overcome it! "I need you…" The Monk started to say…

…As he pulled out another beer from his bag and put it in Hisui's hand.

"…To start drinking." He told her.

Hisui stayed silent for a moment before she spoke up.

"…Eh?" The green haired woman questioned.

"You heard me. We Monks can get abilities and power ups from drinking our brews. So start drinking." Matty informed her.

"Uh… forgive me for saying this, but doesn't this just make you Monks seem like a bunch of drunks?" Hisui asked him, as she couldn't help but find this whole drinking thing a negative for these Monks.

"What? Don't be ridiculous!" Matty stated before he drank more from his beer he had on him, "We Monks simply specializes ourselves with our brews to… to…," The leather wearer started to feel a little nauseous," Oh… uh… c-could you give me a moment?"

He didn't wait for her to answer as he bolted to a nearby bush as Hisui could hear him vomit due to drinking so much in a short amount of time. She couldn't help but feel a little grossed out due to hearing him emptying his stomach like that.

"Ugh… that wasn't nice. That brew must have been way stronger that usual," Matty stated before he walked back over to where Hisui was, "So yeah, ready to get back to it?" He asked her happily as he drank more of the beer.

The green haired woman merely looked at him with a deadpanned stare.

'MOOCLUCK'S ATTEMPT'

"Ugh, I don't see how anyone would want to be some sort of alcohol addict Monk if what your saying is anything to go buy." Moocluck stated, as he thought the way Matty tried to teach her the basics of being a Monk was completely idiotic.

"Yeah, I don't really want to be something if I have to keep drinking like that," Hisui replied back to the red robed male, "So… what is it like being a Warlock? What makes it different compared to that of a Mage?" She questioned.

Moocluck laughed at this before he started too explained.

"It's quite simple really," He started to say to her; "A Mage tends to finish the job too quick. You can't savor all the little… details… that you get by slowly watching them die painfully to abilities that you inflict on them that hurt them overtime. You see, in people's last moments they show just how salty they really are. You can't help but get satisfaction and see how much salt is in them as you burn their soul away from the inside."

Moocluck finished explaining as he then smiled happily, though one couldn't tell due to his hood.

"So yeah, ready to know the basics of being a Warlock?" He asked her with excitement.

And just like with Ragtagg, Hisui was a bit scarred by his choice of words.

'NIXXIOM'S ATTEMPT'

"-And then I showed off my big, strong, godly arms and lift the boulder over my shoulder before throwing it far away from the bridge. The people were joyful for me so much for this, that they renamed their bridge after me. And there was this one time where I defeated an entire army of soldiers single handily with by great muscular strength, that they pleaded for mercy as I showed off my greatness and-" Nixxiom continued to go onward with his tales.

Hisui couldn't help but cry anime tears as she realized that Nixxiom wasn;t actually planning on training her for anything and only trying to show off accomplishments that she knows that didn't actually happen and were just making it up.

 **Man… they are** _ **awful**_ **teachers aren't they? I sure think so.**

 **So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone, it is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirteen: ACTUAL Training for Hisui**

"Uh… Hisui? Are you okay?" Natsu couldn't help but asked the green haired woman, who was merely sitting on a log with her head down with a depressed dark cloud over her head. The Fire Dragon Slayer couldn't help but know why she was like this as he sat down next to her, "I take it the training with the others didn't go well?"

"Terrible!" The Princess of Fiore cried out, getting Natsu to jump a little from the sudden shouting before recovering from it. The woman turned her head toward Natsu so she could see the former Fairy Tail Mage in the eyes, "Ragtagg scared the crap out of me with his words, Matty wants me to be some kind of hopeless drunk, Moocluck also scared the crap out of me with his words, and Nixxiom didn't even do anything but show off his fake accomplishments!" The green haired woman vented out, not at all happy with what she was put through.

Natsu lifted his hands up in the air in a defensive manner in hopes to calm the rather annoyed and depressed Princess. He couldn't help but think she was terrifying when she's like this. It was like when Erza or Lucy when they got mad.

"Okay, okay, no need to get too upset." Natsu attempted to help relax the green haired Princess of Fiore. Hisui, seeing the somewhat frightened pink haired Mage, took in a deep breath before looking back at the ground.

"I'm sorry." She muttered out, luckily thanks to Natsu enhance hearing; he was able to hear her apology.

"Hey, it's alright. There's no need to apologize." Natsu assured her with a smile, hoping that would cheer her up.

It didn't seem to do much as Hisui still looked rather depressed. For some reason, the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer couldn't help but feel sad himself to see the woman in this state. If only he could train her with his own magic, but sadly Dragon Slaying Magic doesn't work that way. It can only be attainted through being taught by a dragon, with a Dragon Lacrima, or inherent it from a parent with Dragon Slaying Magic.

But then, a light bulb went on in Natsu's head, as his eyes widened as an idea appeared to him.

"I got it!" Natsu exclaimed suddenly as he stood up, which got Hisui's attention as she looked up at the now standing Dragon Slayer.

"Huh?" Hisui let out in confusion. What was the pink haired male next to her thinking? It didn't take long for her answer to come as Natsu turned to look at her with a large grin.

"I can train you!" He told her excitedly.

This got the green haired Princess to be surprised by his sudden declaration.

"Huh?!" She let out again in a more surprised manner, "But how would you…?" She started to ask him, as he simply smiled at her brightly, which got the woman to blush a little from his smile directed at her.

"I may not be able to teach you my magic, but that doesn't mean I can't teach you how to fight." Natsu told her, getting her to widen her eyes in surprised once more.

"You mean you're going to train me in physical combat?" Hisui questioned him, getting him to smile widely once more.

"You got it!" Natsu told her, "Sometimes, the best way to fight your enemy is not with magic, but by punching the crap out of them!" Natsu declared as he raised his fist up high with a laugh. Hisui couldn't help but sweat drop from his choice of words, but that didn't stop the happy smile from appearing on her face.

And before Natsu knew it, the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer was tackled into a hug by the green haired Princess of Fiore.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hisui kept on repeating the same words over and over again at the pink haired male, all while continuing to hug him.

Now, one hand Natsu had a rather massive blush due to being hugged by the rather beautiful green haired woman. Now on the other hand…he was having trouble getting air into his lungs due to the bone crushing hug he was receiving from the Princess of Fiore.

"H-Hisui… can't… breathe…" He managed to mutter out, his face going blue from the lack of oxygen.

Hearing him, Hisui widened her eyes as she saw the state he was in, before abruptly ending the hug, allowing Natsu to breathe properly once again. The green haired woman then was apologizing at such a fast pace it was hard to keep.

"I'm sorry!" Hisu apologize, not meaning for her to cause pain to the Fire Dragon Slayer. Luckily Natsu didn't seem to hold any grudges, knowing that she didn't mean to do it.

"I-It's alright, no need to go all frantic like that," Natsu managed to get out, his breathing becoming normal once more as Hisui calmed down. With that out of the way now, the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer then looked back at the green haired woman as he smiled widely at her once more, "So shall we begin?"

Hisui, after seeing him fine, couldn't help but smile widely again at his words.

"Of course!" Hisui answered him with joy.

'NEXT DAY'

"*YAWN* I'm tired…" Matty admitted to the others as they were walking on the path through the forest.

"Well we did just wake up not that long ago." Hisui pointed out to the leather wearer, as they did only woke up and started to head to the next town like an hour ago.

"Hah! I'm not tired in the slightness!" Ragtagg boasted as he led the group in the front. The grey armored Warrior couldn't help but show off at the others, finding them being tired hilarious.

"Neither am I!" Nixxiom exclaimed with a smile as he as eating an apple that he picked up from a random tree.

"That's because you two fell asleep like an hour before the rest of us did." Moocluck pointed out, knowing that the two armored being in front of them had more rest than them, thus wouldn't be as tired as the rest of the group.

Both Ragtagg and Nixxiom didn't reply, only continued onward still feeling prideful, getting the red robed male to sigh from his two companions. Matty slowed down walking a little to walk beside both Natsu and Hisui, who both seemed very sore.

"Are you two alright? You both are moving quite sluggish." The brown haired Monk couldn't help but point out to the two of them.

"Yeah we're fine. We did a lot of hand to hand combat training yesterday, so we're still a bit exhausted." Natsu informed the alcoholic Monk, who understood what the Fire Dragon Slayer meant.

"I see," Matty replied before he looked back at the green haired Princess, "Well, at least you found a training method you seem to enjoy. If you guys want, I can lend a land with hand to hand combat moves." The Monk offered to her and Natsu.

Hisui simply smiled at him, honored by his suggestion. As long as it didn't involve drinking then she was fine with him joining in to aid with her training.

"Thank you Matty, we'll be sure to remember that." The green haired Princess informed the Monk, who merely smiled at her and Natsu before grabbing a small barrel from his side before drinking it.

They remained on the path for an extra hour, either chatting with one another or in Nixxiom and Moocluck case, argue about which of them was better than the other. This merely got the others in the group to sweat drop at the Warlock and the Knight fighting with one another.

Now, according to the map that Matty had on him, it appeared that they would be approaching a town right up ahead. This got them all to be excited as they would be able to sleep in a nice comfortable bed instead of camping out.

"Finally, we can stay at a nice indoor building." Moocluck let out a happy sigh at the thought of an air conditioned room with an actual bed.

"Yeah, I can't wait to be nice and cozy up in a nice, soft, bed with a comfortable pillow." Nixxiom also gave his two cents about this, as the thought of being nicely wrapped up in warm blankets provided by a hotel they would stay at got him to smile widely.

"And we can get a nice meal that we don't have to make ourselves." Ragtagg told the others, as he was honestly already tired of being forced to cook and heat their own food. Sure, they would have to pay to get someone else to make them and give them food; it was worth it in the Warrior's eyes.

While Natsu didn't voice it like the others did, it would be nice to sleep in a nice bed. Sure, the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer loved to camp out and be with the wilderness, but even he enjoys a nice comfy and soft bed to sleep in. Hisui also was looking forward to be in a nice bed with air conditioning. Hopefully whatever hotel they will plan to stay at for the rest of the day and night wouldn't be too expensive for them all.

"And more beer! You can' forget about the beer!" Matty exclaimed happily, as he was getting low on the alcohol he had on him. The others merely sweat dropped at seeing the Monk so obsessed with alcohol.

As they got closer to their destination though, Natsu, thanks to his heighten senses of smell, begun to pick up something as he stopped moving. Seeing this, Hisui stopped walking, as did the others as they saw the pink haired male and the green haired female ceased to go onward.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" Hisui asked the Fire Dragon Slayer, who continued to picked up the smell.

"I smell smoke." He merely stated with a look of worry present on his face. This naturally got him confused.

"Smoke?" Moocluck questioned him, "Why would you be smelling smo-?"

He stopped himself abruptly, as the Warlock and everyone else for that matter widened their eyes as they suddenly had an idea about where the smell of smoke was coming off.

And then without warning, the entire group booked it right into the direction where the approaching town was located. They hoped that what they were assuming was wrong, and it was something else. Sadly, they were to be wrong about that. Arriving at top of a hill, their eyes widened by what they all saw.

The town below them was up in flames. Smoke filled the sky as even screams of people could be heard by the group of six. They couldn't help but be shocked by it all.

"No… this can't be…" Nixxiom started to say in disbelief.

"I know…" Hisui managed to reply with her hands covering her mouth as Nixxiom then yelled in anger.

"Someone's burning our beds we were going to sleep in!" The blue armored male shouted in rage.

"No one gets in the way of what we were going to claim!" Moocluck also yelled out in anger.

"THAT'S what you guys are mad about?!" Natsu, Hisui, and Matty shouted at once, not believing Nixxiom's and Moocluck's reasons for being angry about not being able to sleep in beds and not about the fact that there are people in trouble.

Ragtagg didn't say anything, as he only roared in anger as he then charged right into the burning town below. Whoever was responsible from taking his time to relax away was going to pay!

"Let's go and slaughter who's behind burning our place of rest!" Moocluck shouted, as Nixxiom nodded in agreement.

Both the Warlock and Knight then charged into the burning down below as well. Natsu, Hisui, and Matty only sighed at their two friends' antics before the three of them followed suit. They were going to stop whoever was causing this, this they can promise!

 **Chapter done! Now, the time has come for the group of heroes to encounter, you guessed it, Tartaros itself! Which means Sayla will appear soon as well.**

 **So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes I know it's been a while since I've updated this story, but hey at least I didn't forget about it. So don't worry about me abandoning this story.**

 **Anyway, have another chapter for you all to like or hate.**

 **So enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Enslaving an Etherious**

"Ah… the sound of these humans screaming for their pathetic lives, it's all music to my ears." A young muscular man spoke with delight.

Standing on top of a ruins of a building, was someone who looked liked a man, only with a few differences. He had dark blonde hair and yellow colored eyes, as well as two animal-like ears sticking out of his head. His attire mainly consisted that of a sleeveless green colored shirt, and white baggy-like pants, as well as wearing a brownish bandana with pale yellow spots around his neck. Another thing that stood out of him was the black colored hands and the long yellow tail he had as well.

This was the Etherious Jackal, a member of the dark guild Tartaros, and one of the Nine Demon Gates.

The Etherious was out and about to do what he did best, killing and attacking humans. He had a small squadron of Tartaros soldiers with him as well, which aided in the attack on killing the humans in the town.

"I wish there were more humans around for me to kill, but hey, you get what you get." Jackal told himself with a grin. Now that he had his fill of human slaughter, he can head back to Cube and see if Mard Geer wanted him to do anything.

Back in the streets below him, the Tartaros soldiers continued their search and path of finding and killing any humans they were to come across.

However, a roar got their attention as they turned only for one of the soldiers to meet a large sword swung down right through the soldier's skull, killing him as the sword was pulled out of the lifeless body.

Ragtagg, enrage at these unknown enemies taking the chance of resting away, charged once more at the nearest Tartaros solider before slamming right into him with enough force to kill the being. The armored Warrior then jumped toward another soldier before slamming down on them, before bringing his sword down to kill the enemy below him. Two more Tartaros guards, seeing a human that was fighting back against them, ran at them with their weapons in hand. However, the Warrior merely grunted before grabbing one of the coming weapons with his hand before kicking the soldier in the stomach, forcing the soldier to go flying back without their weapon, before Ragtagg then turned around and used the weapon he took from the other soldier and stabbed the other incoming Tartaros minion. Another Tartaros soldier then ran right after him only for the angered armored black haired man to chuck his sword right at the minion's chest, landing a direct hit before the soldier fell on his back with a thud as the weapon piercing his chest killed him.

Ragtagg then walked over to grab his blade from the lifeless body, before he turned his direction to the Etherious on the ruins of the nearby building. To say Jackal was interested was an understatement.

If anything, the demon was excited a little from seeing a human putting up a fight.

"Now there's something I haven't seen in a while," Jackal started to say, getting the Warrior to glare at the demon's words, though no one could tell due to the man's helmet, "Maybe there is some excitement I can get here in this pitiful town."

"So you're the one who laid waste to this town?" Ragtagg questioned the demon up above him.

"That's right. Does that make you mad human? That many of your kind fell by my hand?" Jackal taunted the armored man with a smirk.

"I'm mad because you stole the chance of me resting in a bed!" Ragtagg shouted at the dark blonde Etherious, as the Warrior got ready to fight once more.

His answer got Jackal to blink once in confusion, before the Etherious burst out laughing from what he heard.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What pathetic reasoning! How dumb you humans are to not even care for one another like that!" Jackal mocked the armored man below him.

"I only care about those that I deem to be worth caring, and since you killed the people who were going to offer me a nice place to sleep, I'LL CUT YOUR F**KING BALLS OFF!" The Warrior roared out in anger.

And with that, Ragtagg then jumped right at the demon on the ruins of the building next to him.

Jackal however merely grins before ducking from the Warrior's swing of his sword, before simply slamming his own fist right into the plate wearing man's stomach.

Without warning, an explosion was then set off as the black haired armored man was then blown back from Jackal and right through a couple of buildings before coming to a stop. Thankfully though, the armored man managed to get back up as the rubble from the building that he crashed into was moved aside, before the man glared at the demon from his same spot.

"Oh? Now this might be fun." Jackal spoke with a sadistic grin, seeing how this human might actually last for a bit for him to have some fun with.

Before the Etherious could act however…

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Jackel widen his eyes before turning around only to see a large blast of fire collide right into him, causing a small explosion that got the demon to go flying from his spot. However, the Etherious of Tartaros didn't seem that affected by the attack as he landed on his feet, before standing back up before seeing who it was that just attacked him.

Looking back up, the demon then saw a pink haired young man, a green haired young women, and a brown haired man then ran onto the scene, with the pink haired male being the one who fired off the attack if the flames he finished breathing out of his mouth were any indication.

"Ah! So you guys have showed up finally!" Ragtagg told them with a smirk, though it was covered by his helmet, so no one knew that he was smirking.

"You're the one who ran off first on your own." Matty responded to the armored Warrior, before the Monk then got into a fighting position.

"Stay back Hisui," Natsu told the green haired Princess of Fiore, as both him, Ragtagg, and Matty all got ready to fight the dark blonde Etherious, "We'll handle this."

Before they could fight the demon, Ragtagg then noticed a certain blue armored man and a red robed man not with the others.

"Hey! Where's Nixxiom and Moocluck?" The Warrior asked them, getting the other three to look back at the armored man.

"How should we know? They might have ended up running into a different part of the town!" Matty replied back to the black haired armored up man, who merely got his sword ready to cut the demon before him down.

Jackal couldn't help but smirk at these humans before him. He would have no trouble taking care of these pathetic humans.

"Come at me then humans! Fall by my hand!" Jackal shouted out with a grin.

Without wasting anytime, Natsu, Matty, and Ragtagg then bolted right toward the dark blonde haired Etherious, who merely grinned as he saw the three approaching him.

Before both Matty and Ragtagg could get closer, the ground they stepped on then glowed in a circular, complex marking look before the spots exploded due to Jackal's Landmine Curse, getting both Ragtagg and Matty to be launched into the air. Luckily both the Warrior and the Monk safely landed on the ground not far afterwards, showing that they were relatively unharmed.

While that happened, Natsu charged right at the demon still with his fists enveloped in fire. However, Jackal simply jumped over the charging pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, getting Natsu to be surprised by the sudden move before turning around to keep his eyes on the demon.

However, Natsu's eyes then widen in horror, as did Ragtagg and Matty, when they saw the dark blonde demon male heading right toward an eye widened Hisui.

"You should have been more careful humans!" Jackal shouted out as he closed in on the green haired woman, who was unable to move out of the way in time before the demon was getting closer to her.

"HISUI!" Natsu shouted in worry and horror, seeing that he would be too slow to make it to the green haired Princess.

However, before Natsu, Ragtagg, or Matty could do anything else, and before Jackal could get a single hand on Hisui…

Without warning, dark energy then appeared around Jackel's neck before forcing him to stop as well as hover in the air slightly, much to the demon's, as well as everyone else for that matter, shock.

"W-W-What is this?!" Jackel struggled to say those words, as he felt the dark energy around his neck crushing his throat.

"Hah hah!" A familiar echoed voice laughed out loud, got everyone's attention.

The others couldn't be more relieved when they saw it was Nixxiom who had appeared, who had blood covering him for some reason. It must have come from killing the other Tartaros soldiers in the city.

"Alright Moocluck! Do your thing!" The blue armored man shouted out to his friend with a grin.

With that, the Knight moved out of the way before they all saw Moocluck approaching right behind the blue armored male.

Before anyone else knew it, Moocluck then gathered an unknown yet dark energy, his eyes glowing green, before blasting it right into Jackal, getting the demon to yell out as much as he could due to Nixxiom's ability still in affect crushing his throat.

"Demon! Your will is mine! Obey the call of your new master!" Moocluck's voice boomed across the air, as he continued to cast his power on the demon as well as overwhelm the Etherious.

And before anyone knew it, Jackal then ceased yelling as the Magic surrounding him vanished, as well as Nixxiom's ability faded away, allowing the demon to fall down to the ground.

"Hisui!" Natsu shouted, too worried about the green haired woman to see what Moocluck did exactly to the dark blonde Etherious. Naturally, the green haired Princess was caught off guard when the pink haired male pulled her into a hug, getting her to blush from the action, "Are you alright? He didn't get to do anything did he?"

"I-I-I'm fine Natsu. Nixxiom managed stopped him in time before he did anything." Hisui managed to tell the worried Fire Dragon Slayer, which relived him to no end as he let go of the woman.

"That's good to hear." Natsu replied, too worried about Hisui to realized that he actually hugged her.

The two's attention was quickly turned to the dark blonde haired demon, as they as well as the others saw the demon getting back up. Ragtagg readied his sword in case the Etherious tried anything else. However, Moocluck and Nixxiom merely walked up to the demon as he got back up.

When the demon looked at the red robed man in the eye, Moocluck couldn't help but have a cheeky grin, though it was unnoticeable due to the hood he wore. It looked liked his Enslave Demon spell worked.

"There we go!" Moocluck then turned to look at the others, "Don't worry guys, he is under my command now."

This got them to be confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Matty couldn't help but asked, not understanding what the red robed man was talking about.

"What he means," Nixxiom started to say, getting everyone to look at the blue armored man, "Is that this guy right here is in fact a demon, and Moocluck managed to forcefully get him under his command."

"A demon?" Ragtagg questioned in surprised. This guy they faced is a demon?

"Yup! I sense him having demonic energies, which was either him being a demon, or him being someone who had demonic powers." The Warlock explained to the other in hope to settle their confusion.

"How did you know that he was a demon and not someone who just had demonic abilities?" Hisui questioned, wondering how the red robed male managed to tell the difference.

"…I didn't. It was pretty much a gamble in all honestly." Moocluck admitted.

This got the others aside from Nixxiom to fall down anime style.

"Anyway!" Nixxiom interrupted before looking at the now enslaved Etherious under Moocluck's control, "Why did you destroy out beds we were going to sleep in?" The Knight demanded an answer from the now controlled demon.

Now that Jackal was completely under Moocluck's control, the Etherious didn't have any problems answering to his new master's companions.

"I always go out to destroy humans. From what we were made to do, they were insects that needed to be wiped out." Jackal answered to the Knight.

"Are there any more of you?" Matty asked the dark blonde demon, who nodded in confirmation to the alcoholic Monk's question.

"Yes, my guild Tartaros is filled with Etherious like myself." The dark blonde haired Etherious man answered the leather wearer.

This got the others to look at each other, so they were more of them and part of the same group. This got Natsu and Hisui to be more surprised though, as they knew more about the Etherious, knowing that they were demons from the book of Zeref.

"Can you take us to Tartaros?" Natsu then asked Jackel, surprising the others around him.

"Of course, if that's what the master allows." Jackal answered the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

This got Natsu to grinned, before he looked back at the others with his smile still plastered on his face.

"What do you guys think? Want to take down some demons?" Natsu asked them with a smirk.

"Hah! I'm all down for getting blood on my blade!" Ragtagg exclaimed, showing his support for the idea.

"They attack and hurt people, so of course I'm willing to bring the fight to them!" Matty told the others with a confident smile of his own as he punched his fists together.

"I'm willing to show off more of my awesomeness if needed!" Nixxiom boasted, also liking the idea.

Hisui remained quiet for a moment, as the others looked at her. While it was clear that she may not be able to do much compared to the others, her own thoughts still mattered on this decision, so they waited to see what the green haired woman would say.

"…They have hurt innocents. We can't stand by and allow them to get away with it." Hisui answered them with a determined look on her face, getting the others to smile and smirk with joy from seeing her agreeing with them.

Moocluck then turned to look at his new demonic minion, before raising his hands in an ordering fashion.

"Alright! Take us to Tartaros!"

 **There we go! Chapter done! The battle with Tartaros will begin next chapter. So what did you all think so far?**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


End file.
